Little Miracles
by ComixFan1224
Summary: The sequel to The Disappointment! Dick Grayson is lost. After losing his last case, what is he to do? Will he retire? Will he really give up? Will he ever get his little miracle? Complete.
1. What now?

Disclaimer: I only own the plot. Everything else belongs to DC Comics.

This story is for **Green Gallant**, who inspired me to write it.

This is the sequel to "The Disappointment". It'd probably make more sense if you read that first.

**ABC- Dick's POV**

_**ABC- Flashback**_

**Chapter One**

**I lost.**

**It was just that simple.**

**Napier had the upper hand. He had all the right cards, and I know he didn't even play them all. He just played enough to get me to fold.**

**When I finally arrived at my house, the door was broken down. I immediately rushed in, ignoring the pain in my head and leg. It wasn't as important as my family was.**

**My heart was pounding so hard I thought it'd burst out of my ribcage.**

"**Kory?" I yelled as I rushed into the living room. "Mari? Ryan?"**

**I ran into the kitchen. No one was there. Nothing was broken but the door. Nothing so far.**

**I ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs. The first doors I saw were fine, and there was no sign of a struggle. I turned once I got to the top and looked down the other end of the hall. One door was opened.**

**My office.**

**I ran inside to find my cabinets open, papers thrown everywhere. Most were torn apart and my computer was in pieces.**

**Napier.**

**He must have sent someone up here to get rid of any evidence I might have had on him, or any leads that could have pointed to him. Some files mostly contained the latter.**

**So my office was trashed, but that still didn't mean my family wasn't hurt.**

**The garage.**

**I immediately ran out of the room and back down the stairs, this time to the garage. Hopefully, Kory's car wouldn't be there.**

**When the people you love are in danger, it's hard to keep a cool head. In this case, it's even harder.**

**Jack Napier, the Prince of Gotham's underworld, had just threatened my family a few hours ago. He left me stranded outside of the Gotham City limits. I had to walk back. My head was killing me from the blow it had received. Napier had his goons slam my head into the ground a few times, so that way I could lose consciousness and they could get away.**

**His words still echoed in my mind.**

**Keep your life and your family or lose them both.**

**I'd never met Napier before today, and I only knew he was good at covering up his footprints. He was basically untouchable. **

**Was would be the keyword there.**

**Someone had been able to dig deep. An informant of mine, named Neal Eaglesham. He had found out something about Napier, and it cost him his life.**

**He had called me before he was killed. That's how I got in on the case, but I ended up getting to close too. Not as close as Eaglesham, but close enough for Napier to come after me.**

**To win, he had to threaten my family. If I didn't give up, he'd go after the most important people in my life.**

**There was no way I was going to let that happen, which left me with one choice.**

**I had to give up.**

**There was too much at stake.**

**My kids, Ryan and Mari. My wife, Kory. Bruce, Selina, and Alfred. Jason and Tim, my two brothers. Napier would go after them all.**

**There were also the promises I made. Last night-or maybe it was early this morning-Kory had told me she was three months pregnant. We were going to have another baby. A baby that I didn't want to put through the same troubles as I'd already done with Ryan and Mari. So I told Kory, after this case was over, I'd retire early. Quit is more like it.**

**Before I got into Napier's car, I made another promise. I told my five-year-old son that I'd come home. I never promised that to anyone, not even Kory, because I could never be sure. No one could be sure of what was going to happen next. Life is full of surprises.**

**I promised though, and I keep my promises.**

**I finally reached the garage, threw open the door, and looked to find it empty. **

**My car had been blown up over a month ago, so Kory's was the only one that was left in the garage and it was gone.**

**It didn't mean she, Ryan, and Mari were safe though. I wouldn't know that until I could call her. I won't know until I have them all safely in my arms. **

**Then I wouldn't worry.**

**As much.**

**My legs finally gave out and I collapsed onto the floor of the doorway.**

**My whole body ached from the pain of my injuries from the past few months. Some of them were healed, while others weren't. Most weren't.**

**I'd been blown up and had the crap beat out of me while I was both conscious and unconscious.**

**I was lucky I wasn't dead yet.**

**So much can happen in three months. So much can happen in just one moment. One moment is really all you need, though.**

**It only takes a moment to change everything.**

**I finally, slowly, stood up and walked out of the house. It wasn't safe there anymore. Someone had broken inside. They trashed my office and probably bugged all the phones and computers. I'd been gone pretty much all day. That's more than enough time for them to do more than that. They could have set up cameras and even explosives if they caught me doing something I wasn't supposed to do.**

**It wasn't safe to walk the streets either. I'm not worried about any muggers or petty crooks. Napier's not just gonna let me off that easily. He's going to have people watching me. Just walking to any one of my friends houses could put them in more danger.**

**Not that he most likely doesn't know where any of them live. He probably does. He's been keeping an eye on me. He practically said so himself.**

**He didn't have anything to worry about, though. It was over. He and I both knew that. My last case was over and I lost.**

**So what now?**

**What am I going to do now?**

**I'm quitting the G.C.P.D. What am I going to do now?**

**There's no way I could become a business man like Bruce had wanted me to. I hated suits. I couldn't work for the city without putting my family in the same danger they've been in. I'm too smart for a job at some simple bookstore or supermarket and I worked to damn hard to get where I am today. Well, not exactly where I am but…**

**I sighed as I continued down to the East End. To the home of Leslie Thompkins. She's a sweet old lady that I've known ever since Bruce adopted me. She's lived in the East End her whole life, and helps people. Not just as a doctor, but as a confidant.**

**It was a long walk. At her place I could call up Kory and make sure she and the kids are alright.**

**The only problem is, I don't know where they went. When Kory had left when I was going after Wilson, I had thought she had gone here, to Leslie Tompkins's place. She didn't. So I called Donna Troy, her best friend.**

**Donna said she knew where Kory was and she'd call her up for me and tell her it was safe to come back.**

**I had thought Kory was at Donna's. I didn't know she was with Kam, her older sister. Jim had gotten her and the kids on a plane. Kory had asked him to, because she knew Wilson might have still been able to find them in Gotham. So she went farther.**

**I married a very smart woman.**

**I bet if she knew Napier had someone following her, she might have been able to get away from them. But I still wouldn't have known if she did.**

**Even in that case, I couldn't have risked their lives just to take Napier down. They are much more important to me.**

**I just hope they'll see me as the same guy I used to be and not a disappointment.**

**That's what I've felt like my whole life. The family disappointment.**

**No matter what I do, I always end up disappointing someone. Bruce, Kory, Mari, Ryan…**

**Myself.**

**Does giving up this case make me an even bigger disappointment than I used to be?**

**Is there actually something I could do right? Something that I can do that will make everyone proud of me?**

**Like everyone's so proud of Jason and Tim.**

**I stopped in front of the door and rang the bell. I didn't bother to look over my shoulder, because if someone was watching me-which they most likely were-than it would only clue them in that I knew they were there.**

**The door opened and, instead of finding Leslie on the other side, I found my friend, Rachel Roth.**

"**You look like you went through hell at least ten times," She noted, in her usual monotone voice, upon seeing me. That's Rachel. She's not afraid to tell you exactly what's on her mind at that moment.**

"**Thanks," I replied as I stepped inside, uninvited. "What are you doing here? I thought you were still in school."**

"**I'm on summer break," She told me as she walked to the back room. I followed. Rachel was a premed student, but was already trained by Leslie. Even though she didn't have a medical degree, she was just as good with a scalpel as any other doctor out there. She'd patched me up a few times.**

"**Alright, what happened?" She asked as she put on her white medical coat.**

"**I went through hell at least ten times," I quipped.**

"**Funny," She replied with a roll of her eyes. "I don't have all night so just tell me where it hurts, pull off you shirt and pants, and let me get to work."**

**Straightforward as usual.**

**I explained everything that had happened these past two months. Eaglesham's death, my encounters with Nigma, Cobblepot, and Napier, and Kory's pregnancy. After that she gave me some anesthesia and I was out for a few hours as she started to patch me up.**

**When I woke up, the room was empty.**

**I looked to the clock on the wall in front of me.**

**2:52 AM.**

**Great.**

**I started to feel pain again. My chest was killing me and in the moonlight I could see the bandages wrapped around my waist. It hurt to even lift my head an inch from the pillow, and once it fell to the pillow, I let out a sharp hiss. I guess the blow to the back of my head was worse than I had thought.**

**Of course, I've had a lot more trouble thinking clearly since Napiers' goons slammed my head to the ground.**

**It's too late to call Kory up. She and the kids are most likely sleeping now, and I don't want to wake them up.**

**What else can I do but think. Think about how I can bounce back from this and plan ahead for tomorrow.**

**Kory doesn't take her cell with her when I ask her to leave the house. It's for safety reasons. If anyone got a hold of mine, they'd have her number of there and would be able to track her through her phone. Donna will most likely know where she is, so I'll call her.**

**After I get done calling Donna, I'll go and meet up with Jim to let him know that I'm leaving the force. That conversation won't be easy.**

**Another one that won't be easy is my next conversation with Bruce, whenever that is. Things are still pretty rough between us. It'll probably be a while before we can become a little more comfortable around each other. We just started speaking to each other again.**

**Of course, talking to Bruce again means talking to Tim and Jason again too. They're great, but once Bruce and I stopped speaking, I pretty much lost touch with them to.**

**I heard Jason shrugged the whole thing off and had told Tim to just let Bruce and I cool down. Vic told me Jason had said, "They'll be talking again in no time."**

**Jason never called after the fight. He was so sure I'd come back to the "good life" after I had thought about it for a while. During his first year as a pro soccer player, he had been receiving threats for dating some Middle-eastern super model. He's had so many girlfriends, even I can't remember all of their names. One day, someone actually made good on their threat and shot at him. He lived, of course, and Jim had come running up to me as soon as he hear about it.**

**I wanted to rush over to the hospital. I wanted to check and make sure he was okay right at that moment. I didn't.**

**I knew Bruce would be on his way at that time too, and I didn't want to see him. I went a few days later. It was the day before he was leaving the hospital, and I walked through the door and saw him lying there, staring at the ceiling.**

**Once he heard my footsteps come closer to his bed, he looked over at me.**

"_**Dick?" Jason said, his eyes widening in shock as he looked over at his older brother. "You came."**_

"_**Course I came," Dick answered with a small shrug. "How you doing?"**_

"_**The doctor said I can leave tomorrow, but won't be able to play for the rest of the season," Jason confessed, his voice full of sorrow. "It sucks. My first year in the pros and I can't even finish the season."**_

"_**Getting better for next season is what matters," Dick told him as he took the empty seat next to the hospital bed. "By the way, the shooter's been caught."**_

"_**Already? I know Gotham cops, and none of them can catch a crook that fast. Besides, even if he's caught now, it won't be long until some stupid cop gets paid off to let him out." His tone was full of bitterness when he spoke that last sentence. "There's no such thing as a good cop in Gotham."**_

**Jason didn't know I was a cop back then. Bruce hadn't told him or Tim about it until after the incident. He didn't know I was the cop that caught his shooter. He, like Bruce, never liked cops. That case was how I got pushed up to detective, but I didn't do it for that. I did it for Jason.**

**Maybe I couldn't prove to Bruce that there could be good cops in Gotham, but I had hoped I could prove it to Jason.**

**Even though the shooter was convicted and sentenced to life, because he not only tried to kill Jason but was also a hired gunman and had killed multiple people, I don't think I proved my point to Jason.**

**He still doesn't know I was the cop that caught his shooter. He still doesn't know I was the one that stopped any of the ones that were paid off, from breaking his shooter out of jail. I'd like to keep it that way.**

**That was the first and last time I had spoken to him since my fight with Bruce.**

**Tim on the other hand was different. He was thirteen when I had my fight with Bruce, and even after that he still kept in touch with me through college. He'd let me know what was going on with Bruce and Jason and Selina. He told me when Bruce and Selina were engaged and when they were planning the wedding for. They even sent Kory and I an invite. We went and sat in the back of the chapel for the wedding, and Kory went to the reception while I went back home.**

**At least, I went home after talking to Tim.**

"_**Dick! Dick, wait up!" Tim called out as he ran over to Dick, causing the older man to stop just short of his car.**_

_**Dick turned to see Tim running up to him, a large grin on his face.**_

"_**Where are you-you going?" Tim asked as he stopped in front of his older brother, a little out of breath. "Bruce and Selina will be really happy to see you."**_

"_**I just came for the wedding, Tim," Dick informed him. "I don't really feel up to staying for the reception."**_

"_**Oh," Tim said, disappointment evident in his eyes. "I thought…Never mind."**_

_**Dick sighed and glanced around uncomfortably for a moment. Finally he spoke.**_

"_**Kory and I are still gonna be in the city tomorrow," He told Tim. "If you want we can meet up and have lunch or something."**_

_**Tim's grin returned.**_

"_**That'd be great! It's been a long time since we've talked face-to-face."**_

**Tim's the youngest in the family and, for some reason, he always looked up to me. That's why he'd call whenever he had a problem or just wanted to talk. He and Selina were the only ones from my side of the family that came to my wedding. I didn't invite Bruce, and Jason couldn't come because he was in California with Bruce.**

**Selina was the one that took Tim to the wedding, and she and Kory had always gotten along really well. I wasn't surprised to find out that they still met up and had lunch regularly. I didn't try to stop it either. If Kory wanted to hang out with Selina, that's fine. Selina's one of her friends, and I'm not gonna let my fight with Bruce keep her from one of her friends.**

**Once and a while, I've seen Selina too. She's a world famous gymnast and now is a gymnastics instructor. When I was hurt and stayed at Wayne Manor, she was out of the state. She had called up, though, and told Kory and Bruce that she was on her way over, but Kory told her not to worry and that she'd call when I woke up.**

**I had talked to her shortly after I had woken up, and told her everything was fine.**

**By now, she should be back in Gotham.**

**As I looked through the window and into the dark night sky, I watched as the stars twinkled. There were so many.**

**It reminded me of a story my mom had told me once, before she died.**

**For every little star that twinkled in the sky, a little miracle occurred.**

**Where's my little miracle?**

A/N: So here it is, the sequel to 'The Disappointment'.

I hope you all liked this first chapter! Please review!!


	2. The question I can't answer

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

**Chapter Two**

"**Hello?" Donna asked, out of breath, as she answered the phone.**

"**Hey, Donna. It's me," I whispered to her through the pay phone. "Do you know where Kory is?"**

"**Hey Dick! Yeah, I know where she is."**

"**Great, then can you call her up and tell her to meet me at the Titan Hotel when she and the kids get back in town."**

"**Hotel? Back in town?" There was evident shock in her voice. "She never left Gotham. She-"**

"**She what?!" I shouted, causing people to turn and stare at me. I took a few calming breaths and looked around before whispering into the phone once more. "Listen, don't tell me where she is. Just call her and tell her to meet me at Titan Towers in two hours. Alone. Got it?"**

"**Yeah, I got it," She replied. I can tell, just by the sound of her voice, the cogs were turning in her head as she tried to figure out what was going on.**

**I hung up before she could say anything else. The change clanged inside the machine as I turned and started down the sidewalk. I moved in-between the people moving in the opposite direction. Commissioner Gordon just lives a couple of blocks away, which is why I called Donna from the pay phone. It was also safer from there.**

**I walked three blocks before finally stopping in front of Commissioner Gordon's door. I rang the bell and stuffed my hands in my jean pockets as I waited for someone to answer.**

**Barbera Gordon, Jim's daughter, opened the door.**

**She smiled sweetly at me and said, "Hi, Dick. How's everything been?"**

"**Been okay. Your dad around?" I asked as she opened the door wide enough for me to step through.**

"**Yeah, we were just having breakfast with a few…guests," She replied after a moment. I stopped and turned to look back at her.**

"**Guests?"**

"**Yeah, you can join us," She told me before grabbing my hand and practically dragging me into the kitchen. Once we passed the doorway she let go of my hand and Jim and his two guests looked up.**

**Tim Drake and his fiancée, Cassandra Cain.**

**What the hell were they doing here?**

**Jim smiled once he saw me.**

"**Dick, it's great to see you," He said as he stood up and Babs went to sit down. "Come on, take a seat and-"**

"**Sorry Jim. I have to go meet up with Kory. I just came by to talk to you about something." I told him, keeping my gaze on him.**

**Although Tim and I have talked before, I definitely didn't want him to hear this conversation.**

**Jim's smile was dropped and his serious look arrived.**

"**Alright," He said with a nod before looking at Babs, Tim, and Cass. "I'll be right back."**

**Tim gave a small smile and nodded.**

**Jim and I walked out of the room and he led me to his office in the back of the house.**

"**So, how's the case coming?" He asked after he closed the door.**

"**It's over." I told him, making sure to keep the disappointment out of my voice.**

"**That's great! Who was behind it?"**

"**It's over because I give up, Jim." There was no way I could tell him the real reason. Not without putting my family in danger again.**

"**You what?" Disbelief filled his eyes. "Dick, you've never given up on a case."**

"**I had to give up on this one. But that's not why I'm here. Jim, I-"**

**There was a sharp knock on the door that interrupted me. I sighed and held up my hand to signal I would get the door.**

"**Sorry," Babs said, holding out the phone, and not really looking sorry at all. "It's for you. Kory said it's important."**

**I just took the phone and shut the door. "One minute Jim…Hello?"**

"**I knew you'd go to Jim's house," Kory told me smugly. I rolled my eyes.**

"**Kory, babe, I'm kind of in the middle of something right now. Can I call you back after I finish this?"**

"**No. Listen, Dick, I know what you're going to do it and don't."**

"**We talked about this just a few nights ago."**

"**Dick, I'm pregnant. You know how I get when I'm pregnant." I shuddered as I remembered. Around the fourth month she gets really moody and likes to change her mind every five seconds. Damn I'll be so happy when this is over.**

"**The case is over, Kory, and I'm going to do it. End of story."**

"**You're not doing anything until we talk about it. Understand?"**

**I grunted but said nothing else.**

"**Richard John Grayson, do you understand me?"**

"**Yes," I muttered, looking down at the hardwood floor.**

"**Good, now come and meet me at the hotel."**

"**Where are Ryan and Mari?"**

"**They're safe. Come see me, now."**

"**Alright, alright. I'm coming."**

"**Thank you. I love you."**

**I smiled before muttering, "I love you too."**

**Kory hung up and my smile disappeared before I said, "Alright Babs, calls over," and hung up.**

**I turned and looked over at Jim as I began to back up to the door.**

"**I have to go, but just so you know, I won't be coming into work this week. I've got a lot of work to do with my family, and-" I opened the door to find Tim, Cass and Babs standing n the other side, grinning widely. **

"**He's having another baby!" They all yelled out.**

**My lips became a thin line and I slowly turned to see Jim, who now was also wearing a large grin.**

"**And that. I'll talk to you later, Jim."**

**I left and walked straight past the three eavesdroppers. Tim was whispering something to Cass and Babs. I could hear the small hisses of his whispers as I went toward the door.**

**Once I opened it, Tim came up behind me.**

"**Need a ride?" He asked with a grin as he looked up at me. He didn't have to look up as far as he used to since I was only a good two inches taller than him. "Bruce and Alfred told me about your…uh, car accident."**

"**Yeah, it'll definitely get me to the hotel faster." I agreed. We walked to his red convertible that was sitting in the driveway, shining in the sun. I gotta hand it to the kid, he definitely knew how to pick a nice car.**

"**So, which hotel do you need to go to?" He asked as we both hopped into the seats. We put our seatbelts on and he started up the car and began to drive off.**

"**Titan Towers," I told him as we sped off down the street. It's been a long time since I've driven in a convertible. I used to have one. I used to have a motorcycle too.**

**I sold them both off when I joined the force. Kory and I didn't have time to ride around in convertibles and motorcycles anymore. We were parents. We had jobs that took up most of our day as it was.**

**Once Tim takes over Wayne Enterprises, he and Cass might have to give it up too. Might. Right now, they're lucky though.**

"**So, another kid on the way," Tim said over the wind rushing in our faces. "How cool is that?"**

"**It's great," I told him as I leaned back against the black leather seat and leaned my arm over the window. "It's just…sometimes it's not easy."**

"**What kind of times?" Tim asked hesitantly. I looked over at him to find him staring determinedly at the street. Something wasn't right.**

"**You know. Times where you just wish you had to yourself," I told him. "Most of the time, Kory and I are just so busy with work and the kids, we don't end up a lot of time to ourselves. Especially with my line of work. At least one of us has to stay around and pick up the kids from school to make sure nothing happens. That's why Kory usually brings them to the dojo, there they can learn to defend themselves, and she can still keep an eye on them. While, if I have the afternoon off, I'll go and pick them up myself and take them home.**

"**You get a lot more responsibility. You know that old motorcycle I used to have? The one I spent two years rebuilding by hand?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**I sold that once we had Mari. See, after that fight between Bruce and I, I pretty much cut myself off from him. I paid my own way through college. Hell, I'm still paying for it. I saved the trust fund my parents had left me so Kory and I could get our house. We have to sell it now."**

"**Why?" Worry filled Tim's eyes. He was always the caring brother. I was the tough one. Jason was kind of in-between.**

"**My latest case didn't end well. That's all I can say."**

**We were silent for the rest of the ride.**

**As Tim pulled up at Titan Towers, I jumped out of the car and looked down at him. "Was there something you wanted to tell me?"**

**I could see it in his eyes that he had wanted to tell me something. At least something other than what he actually said. "We should meet up more."**

"**Yeah, sure. Give me a call sometime this week and we can meet up for lunch or something. And thanks for the ride."**

"**Anytime." I turned and finally heard him drive off as I opened the door to the hotel. I walked through the large lobby and over to the café. Kory was sitting in a booth by herself, sipping some water. Kory was never a drinker. She never drank any liquor and she hates coffee.**

**Water and soda. That's all she really drinks. Period.**

**I walked over to the booth, took the seat next to her and immediately pulled her into a hug.**

**She was safe.**

**She pulled away and smiled at me before giving me a soft kiss. It quickly began to heat up, and made me wish we could just rent a room and spend the whole day in it. But there was too much to talk about.**

**We both knew it, which was why we slowly pulled away.**

"**So…" She said as she turned back to her water. She took a drink of her water to help catch her breath before continuing. "What happened?"**

"**I gave up."**

"**You wh-" I put a finger to her lips to stop her from continuing.**

"**I had to." I removed my finger from her soft lips. "Too much was at stake for me to continue."**

"**Dick, you can't give up." She said it as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. As if it was that easy for me to give up.**

**I grit my teeth and looked down at the table.**

"**We need to go somewhere more private to talk. We can't go back to the house, someone broke in while we were gone."**

**She nodded in understanding before we both got up and walked into the lobby. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the front desk.**

"**What are you doing?" I asked her as we waited in the check-in line.**

"**Getting a room we can stay in," She simply told me.**

"**We can't afford any of the rooms here, Kory. You know we can't."**

"**We're not paying for it. Bruce and Selina offered." She threaded her finger through mine, and stared directly into my eyes. Kory's eyes were one of the things that drew me toward her. They were like to deep emerald pools that I could always lose myself in. "I know you don't like borrowing from anyone, but we need some place where we can be alone, and that isn't home anymore. At the Manor to many people can easily come in and learn about whatever you have to say."**

**Kory's smart. A lot of the time I think she's smarter than me. This is definitely one of those times.**

"**Alright," I gave in. She smiled up at me in thanks before planting a quick kiss on my lips. I wrapped my arm around her waist and kept her close to me.**

**Once we checked in, we made our way up to the twentieth floor.**

**Jason lived on the top floor of the East tower. He was training with his team out of the city, right now, or else we probably would have run into him already.**

**Once we locked the door behind us, I began to explain the whole situation to Kory. I didn't leave out a single detail.**

"**This is even more reason for you not to give up, Dick. Don't you see that?" Kory said as she looked up at me as we lay under the covers of the bed. Neither of us had had much rest, and the bed looked so comfortable we just immediately jumped in it.**

"**Not really, no."**

**She snuggled up closer to me and held me a bit tighter.**

"**I understand why you did it, Dick, but I still think you shouldn't give up."**

"**Why?"**

**She took her head off my shoulder, and looked directly into my eyes, before asking, "Why do you do it?"**

"**I…I don't know anymore."**

**Sorrow was evident in her eyes and she held me closer as she rested her head back on my shoulder.**

**Why did I do it?**

**Why did I become a detective?**

**Was it because of Bruce? Jason? Tim?**

**Was it because of what happened to me?**

**Was it to prove something?**

**Why did I do it anymore? Why did I continue to put my family at risk because of my job?**

**I don't know anymore.**

**I…I can't believe I don't know.**

**Why do I do it?**

A/N: Well, Kory's okay, and you all finally got to meet Tim and his fiancée, Cassandra Cain, who you'll learn more about later on.

I hope you all liked it! Please review!!!


	3. The Dirty Dozen

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

**Chapter Three**

**It had been a few weeks since that night in the hotel, and I still didn't know the answer.**

**Kory was already on maternity leave from the dojo, and I had told Jim I wanted some time off for a while. I needed to think things over.**

**One of those things was how the hell Kory was able to teach so many classes at once. She had tried explaining the whole format to me, but then hormones got into to the picture, causing her to become easily angry at me and making me sleep on the couch in the Manor. For a week.**

**She's going to be extremely moody until after she gives birth to our kid. We both decided not to find out the baby's gender. It's what we did with Ryan and Mari, too. We didn't want to ruin the surprise. **

**That and it's always the only thing Kory's extremely sure of while she's pregnant. I can at least count on the fact that she won't go changing her mind about that.**

**Ever since we-we meaning Kory-told Bruce and Selina that we couldn't stay in our house anymore, they-they meaning Selina-decided to have us stay at the manor until we could get a new place.**

**So far, everything was going pretty well. I get to spend some extra time with Mari and Ryan and relax a bit more. Bruce and I started talking a bit more and met up for lunch with Tim every Friday.**

**Things were starting to seem normal and…I'm really liking that. I can't even remember the last time things had felt this way.**

**Maybe I was finally getting my little miracle.**

**Right now, I was sitting on the back porch of Wayne Manor, watching Jason try to teach Ryan how to throw a football. I couldn't help but smirk. Jason's the athlete of the family, but he's not good at every position. Quarterback is one of those positions. Not to mention, he'd been a soccer player for the past two years.**

"**Isn't it your job to teach your son how to pass the pigskin?" Tim asked me as he leaned back in his chair.**

"**I already have. I just thought it'd be interesting to see if Jason could do it."**

"**Well, you were always a better football player than Jason," Bruce commented as he turned the page of his paper. "It's one of the reasons he decided to play soccer, instead."**

"**Because he wasn't as good in football as he was in soccer?" I asked, before taking a sip of my coke.**

"**No, because football was your sport," Jason answered as he and Ryan came walking up. He suddenly smirked. "Of course, that might have changed by now."**

**He was trying to draw me out. He wanted me to play.**

"**Why don't you call up Clark and ask him to teach you a few moves?" I replied back with a shrug. "Besides, you have Clark come play, you won't need me. I learned a lot of moves from him."**

"**C'mon dad, please play," Ryan pouted, holding out the football. Jason kneeled behind him, pouted and put hands over the football too.**

"**Yeah dad, please play," He mimicked. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the football, while Tim started laughing behind me. "I wouldn't be laughing, little brother, since you're going to be the receiver."**

**Tim immediately stopped laughing.**

"**I haven't caught a bullet from you in years," He told me as he got up from his seat.**

"**Then you better hope it doesn't hit your face," I replied and Jason began to laugh. "I wouldn't laugh either. You're on defense."**

**Jason and Tim glanced at each other and turned to walk onto the grass.**

"**Well, he's back," I heard Jason mutter to Tim as they started to walk a few yards away.**

**I grinned and kneeled down next to Ryan.**

"**Watch me send them both flying," I told him. He grinned up at me and took a seat on the steps as I walked over to where Jason and Tim were standing. I could feel everyone's eyes on the three of us. It'd been a while since all three of us stood back here, getting ready to play a quick game.**

"_**Alright, Tim, remember, just keep running. I'll get the ball in your hands," Seventeen year-old Dick Grayson told his thirteen year-old brother.**_

"_**What about Jason?" Tim asked glancing back at their fifteen year-old brother, who was sitting in the grass, stretching.**_

"_**He'll come after me this time. Trust me." Dick gave Tim a reassuring grin before moving to the white marker in the middle of the lawn. Tim took his position two yards away while Jason got up and stood a foot in front of Dick. They all crouched down.**_

"_**Hut, hut, hike!" Dick called out before standing straight up, the football already in hand. Once he saw Jason coming at him though, he dropped his upper body so when Jason tackled him. The moment Jason landed on his back, Dick stood back up, flipping Jason off and sending him flying a few feet away. **_

_**Finally, Dick threw the ball.**_

_**It spun threw the air and landed directly in Tim's arms the moment he turned to catch it. The force of the throw tripped him up a bit, and he ended up landing directly on his back.**_

"**Hut, hut, hike!" I called out, jumping up into position.**

**Jason faked a left, as if he was going after Tim, before coming after me. I took a large step to the right, causing Jason to miss his tackle, and fly a few feet behind me, before landing on the grass.**

**I raised my arm once more and threw the ball toward Tim. I looked back and down at Jason before smiling and saying, "Yup. I still got it."**

"**He hasn't even caught it y-" The ball landed in Tim's arms and caused him to fall onto his back.**

**Jason's jaw dropped while Kory, Mari, Cass, and Selina began clapping. **

"**I still got it," I told him again as Ryan came running up to me.**

"**That was so cool, dad," He told me as he jumped up into my arms. "How'd you do that?"**

"**Practice, buddy," I told him. "You're turn. You want to play defense or offense?"**

**He tapped his chin in thought for a moment before telling me, "Defense."**

"**Yes! I got someone on my team," Jason said in relief.**

**I smiled. It really was good to be back. I never realized how much I missed this place. How much I missed my…family.**

**We got into position and, once I snapped the ball, Ryan came at me while Jason took off toward Tim. Ryan jumped up at my chest and grabbed my arms so I couldn't throw the ball. I couldn't help but laugh as he held on tight.**

**Finally I just dropped to the grass, pushed him off, and started tickling his stomach.**

**He started laughing uncontrollably and, every so often, would try to push my hands off, but never succeeded.**

**It wasn't too long before Alfred came down the steps of the patio with a phone in hand, He tapped me on the shoulder, and I sat up and looked up at him.**

"**Commissioner Gordon on the phone, sir. It seems very urgent," He added as he handed me the phone.**

**I nodded and stood up, my smile now gone and my face serious.**

"**What's up, Jim?" I asked as I began to walk away from everyone and toward the pool.**

"**Dick, we have a problem and need you down here now," Jim told me.**

"**What's wrong?"**

"**Criminals have been broken out of Blackgate. Criminals you've caught."**

"**I'm on my way." I shut off the phone and walked back over to Alfred and handed it to him.**

**Ryan was standing up now, holding the football out to play some more. I sighed.**

**I hate this part of the job. I hate having to suddenly run out on my family like this.**

"**I'm sorry buddy, but I can't play right now," I told him as I knelt down and put a hand on his shoulder. "How about tomorrow I take you out for ice cream and we can play in the park for a little while? Okay?"**

**Ryan nodded hesitantly before giving me a hug.**

**He was having the same feeling as I had. I could tell just from the force of his hug.**

**Something big was going to happen. We both felt it.**

**He finally let go and I walked over to Kory and Mari. I gave Mari a kiss on her forehead and she gave me a hug too.**

**When I got to Kory, she wrapped her arms around me and whispered in my ear, "I told you. You can't give up."**

**She didn't say anything more than that, though. She didn't tell me why. I wish she did, but she knew I had to figure it out on my own. She rubbed my back for a moment before giving me a quick kiss as we pulled away.**

**I said a quick goodbye to everyone else before running through the house and out the front door. Once I got to the front door, I saw one of Bruce's cars waiting for me. The keys were already in the ignition and it was purring like a kitten.**

**Thank you, Alfred.**

**I jumped inside and took off down the driveway and out of the front gate.**

**Why do I do it?**

**Why do I do this?**

**Whatever the answer is, Kory knows it. She knows it's the reason I can't give up.**

**Why did I just get in this car and start heading to the police department?**

**Criminals I've caught have escaped. I caught them.**

**But that still didn't mean I had to go. There are still a few other good officers out there, and they could have gone and caught the criminals that escaped.**

**So why am I going?**

**Why am I doing this?**

**I still don't know.**

**Damn it! I still don't know!**

**My family's safe where they are. Wayne Manor has the best security system in the world, it even takes Vic ten minutes to hack into it, and by then the sensors in the house go off indicating that someone is trying to get in.**

**By then, they can go to the safe house. Well, safe cave is more like it.**

**Either way, I know my family is safe. So why am I going? Why am I giving up my little miracle and going back into that hell? Why am I putting my family in risk again?**

**I hope I find the answer soon.**

**I slammed on the breaks as I stopped in front of the police department and jumped out of the car. I made sure to lock it and keep the keys deep in my jeans pocket. I know that won't stop anyone from stealing or messing with it, but it'll let me know if someone tried to.**

**I opened the door and ran up to the Commissioners office. I pushed my way past all the deadbeat cops on the floor and threw open the door to Jim's office.**

"**Who are they? Who got them out?" I demanded once I closed slammed the door shut behind me.**

**Commissioner Gordon closed the folder he was reading and set it onto the large pile in front of him.**

**There had to be at least a dozen folders there.**

"**Dr. Arthur Light," He started off, taking the folder, he had just been reading, off the pile, and starting a new one next to it. "Selinda and Baran Flinders. Dr. Simon Jones. Laura De Mille. Emil LaSalle. Mikron O'Jeneus. Sebastian Blood. Jade Nguyen. André LeBlanc. Johnny Rancid…" He hesitated for a moment before dropping the last file. "Slade Wilson."**

**The Dirty Dozen.**

**Of course the people that would be broken out of Blackgate are the people who hate my guts the most. **

**Well…there go my hopes for that little miracle.**

A/N: Alright, there's definitely going to be some action in the next chapter! I promise!!

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review!


	4. LeBlanc

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

**Chapter Four**

**I scratched my jaw as I read down André LeBlanc's file. I'd been up for eighteen hours looking through all the files, each one bringing back a memory of my fights with them.**

**André was a burglar. He would sneak into people houses, tie them up, and took whatever he wanted. He was one of my first cases.**

**He'd already stolen from six houses since his escape.**

**I have to figure out his next move.**

**I have to find out who paid him to break them out.**

**There was a knock on the door.**

"**Dad," Ryan called through the door.**

"**Come in, buddy," I told him. The knob slowly turned and Ryan stepped into the room.**

"**You said we could go to the park today," He reminded me.**

**I've been at this for three days and had to keep pushing the trip back.**

**There I go, disappointing people again.**

**I sighed and looked down at LeBlanc's file once more. There was nothing on there that I didn't know. I hadn't even made a dent in trying to find out where he would be attacking next.**

**I rubbed my jaw again before standing up and grabbing my gun, holster, and badge. I put my gun on my belt and stuffed my badge in my back pocket.**

"**Alright, buddy, let's go." I smiled down at him and he grinned.**

**I picked him up and we walked out of the house and down the driveway.**

"**How come we're not taking the car?" Ryan asked as he climbed up onto my shoulders. I held his legs to keep him balanced as he held a foam football in his hands.**

"**It's better to walk. More exercise," I told him.**

"**Why weren't you working for a while?"**

**I looked up at him and said, "I was taking a break to be with you and the others. Didn't you like it?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Good, because after this next case I have a feeling I'll be spending a lot more time with you, your sister, and your mother."**

"**Why?"**

"**I'm not going to be a detective anymore."**

"**Why not?"**

"**Because I want to spend more time with you guys, and I can't do that with my job right now." He leaned down so his chin rested on top of my head.**

**He was quiet the rest of the way to the park.**

**Once we got there, we saw people barbequing, families having quiet picnics and playing around.**

**It must be great to do that daily. To not have to worry about someone calling you and telling you to get to the office and start working on the next case. To have a vacation week where your boss won't call you because you're the only one that can handle the case.**

**Why do I do it?**

**Was it because of Ryan?**

**Not Ryan, my son, but Ryan, Kory's younger brother. He had died the same year I had met Kory. His killer had never been caught. The cops that tried to make the effort were killed off by other cops, causing the few other good cops to stay off the case. It put them in fear.**

**It…it left Kory to wonder, just as I had, just as Bruce had, and Jason, and Tim, if there was really such a thing as a good cop.**

_**Kory leaned her head against the wall as she looked up into the night sky. She watched as the stars twinkled and shined against the deep black sky. Nothing else could be seen from this place in the Manor. There were no lights from the city to block these beautiful stars, which could so rarely be seen, from somewhere else in Gotham.**_

_**A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back against a solid chest.**_

_**Dick rested his chin onto her shoulder and watched the stars with her.**_

"_**There are so many," She finally spoke, her voice hushed so only he could hear her. They were the only ones in the room, and everything was so quiet. "It really shows how small we are compared to the large universe we live in."**_

_**Dick just stared up at the sky. They stood there in silence for what seemed like hours before he broke it.**_

"_**My mom used to tell me that for every little star that shines in that sky, there's a little miracle," He told her, holding her a bit tighter.**_

"_**Does everyone get one?" She asked as she continued to gaze up at the stars, her eyes focusing on the smaller ones.**_

"_**I don't know. But I know you will." He gave her a small kiss on her neck and she finally turned her gaze away from the stars and locked eyes with him.**_

_**He picked his head up off her shoulder and she turned to hug him tightly.**_

**We named Ryan after his uncle. I know Kory was about to name him after me, but I beat her to it. I told the nurse to name him Ryan, and ended up catching Kory by surprise. It was a good one, though. I could tell she was very happy.**

**In some ways, Ryan does remind me of his namesake. He's so carefree sometimes, and when he gets this little mischievous look in his eyes, it reminds of the same way Ryan used to look when he was thinking of pulling a little prank.**

**The whole reason I know it takes Vic ten minutes to hack into the Manor's security system is because of Ryan. He had thought it would have been a good joke to play, and I have to say, it was definitely fun to see the look on Bruce's face when the sensors went off.**

**Ryan leaped off of my shoulders and landed perfectly on the ground. Kory and I have been teaching him karate and gymnastics since he was three years old. Mari just started learning recently.**

**We stood there and played catch for a few minutes to warm up our arms. After that I taught him a few plays that we practiced for a bit, before actually working on.**

**Seeing as he is just five years old, I had to throw my passes much lighter than I usually would, but the look on his face when he caught it was well worth it.**

**We played for about an hour and a half before we finally decided to call it a day.**

**He grabbed the football in one hand and took my hand in his other. His fingers were so small compared to mine. It used to be his whole fist fit in my palm, but now it was slowly getting bigger.**

**Pretty soon, he's probably going to be begging to hang out with his friends instead of me.**

**We started walking down the sidewalk, heading toward the ice cream shop. At least that's where we were heading when a large explosion rocked the ground. It was coming from our left and caused me to loosen my grips on Ryan's hand for one second.**

**One second to long.**

**I felt his hand pulled out of mine as he was picked up from behind by a skinny man in a white shirt, jeans, and black boots.**

**I didn't even hesitate to start chasing after him. The moment I saw him, I pulled out my gun and got ready to fire once I saw my opening.**

**He arrived at the end of the block and jumped into a white van, closing the door behind him.**

**I could have shot at the door, but it could have ended up injuring, even killing Ryan, if I didn't know where to shoot. So I took my next shot.**

**The passenger window.**

**Someone was definitely sitting there because I saw the body drop onto the driver's lap as he started to take off. Less than a second later, he slammed the breaks, most likely out of shock from the dead passenger.**

**I ran straight for the side door and opened it up just in time to see Ryan kick André LeBlanc in the shin, and then in the face right after he doubled over.**

"**Freeze, Police!" I shouted at the driver, aiming my gun at him.**

**Ryan jumped out of the van and moved behind my legs. He grabbed my left leg and held onto it. I could feel him shaking.**

**I didn't mean to shoot somebody in front of him, that was something I never wanted to do, but I had to if I was going to make sure he was safe and that LeBlanc wouldn't get away with him.**

"**Hand's off the wheel," I ordered the driver who immediately did as I said.**

"**André LeBlanc, you are under arrest for attempted kidnapping. And you," I turned my gaze to the driver, "are under arrest for being an accomplice in the criminal act. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you do or say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you do not have an attorney, one will be provided for you at interrogation and in court."**

**I heard police sirens coming behind me as I pulled a pair of handcuffs out of my belt. I motioned with my head for Ryan to move closer to the van and off of my leg so I could cuff LeBlanc. After I did I took Ryans' hand and walked around the hood of the car, keeping my gun pointed at the drivers head. Ryan ducked his head against my leg as we slowly moved around the front of the car.**

**The windshield was splattered with blood from the person that had been in the passenger seat, and the bullet looked to have gone straight through his head, blasting into the drivers' side of the windshield.**

**No wonder the driver had immediately hit the breaks.**

"**Slowly open the door and come out with your hands behind your head," I told him as I stepped to the other side of the door, so when he opened it he couldn't use it to hit me in the face and make a quick getaway.**

**He slowly came out, hands on the back of his head, and I pulled out another pair of cuffs, put his hands behind his back, and made sure the cuffs were clamped tight. From there we all walked back to the other side to see Commissioner Gordon making sure the officers with him did not let LeBlanc loose.**

**This would be the point where I threaten to shoot anyone who thought about taking LeBlanc's cuffs off, but after what happened today, all I did was glare at the officers around, letting them know what would happen silently.**

**We had to go to the station to give our statements. Ryan kept his gaze to the ground the whole time.**

**I traumatized my kid.**

**I should have quit before.**

**I shouldn't have agreed to this case.**

"**People were looking at you," Ryan told me halfway home from the station.**

"**People always stop to look at things like that, Ryan. They're curious," I told him. I couldn't look at him, though. I hadn't been able to since I shot that other man in the passenger seat.**

**Geoff Palmetto.**

"**Not all of them were looking at you like that," Ryan told me as he shuffled his feet.**

"**Then what were some of them looking at me like?"**

"**Some were scared. Some were angry. Those were most of the people you work with. But the people on the street…most of them were looking at you like…like you were a hero!" There was pride in his voice.**

"**Killing someone doesn't make you a hero, Ryan," I told him. I had to make sure he knew that.**

"**I know. But saving someone does." I looked at him for the first time since he broke LeBlanc's nose with that kick of his. He was smiling up at me with pride and love in his eyes, and I couldn't help but smile back.**

"**You're my hero, dad."**

**I grinned and hoisted him up onto my shoulders.**

**I knew when we got home, we'd both be in big trouble-me especially. I could just hear Kory now.**

**Richard John Grayson! What were you thinking shooting through a window when our son was in that van? Who knows what could have happened if you missed! You've probably traumatized our son for life!**

**For once though, I was glad Kory was pregnant while this happened.**

**Instead of yelling at me, she took both Ryan and I in one of her strong bear hugs and didn't let go until we both started turning blue.**

"**Oh, I'm so happy you're both safe!" She cried out as she started placing little kisses on Ryans face.**

"**Mom!" Ryan complained as he started wiping at the kisses. She just gave him a watery smile before giving him another hug.**

**We both made sure to put him and Mari to bed that night, before heading to our own room.**

**There, Kory held onto me in her vice like grip, and I did the same.**

"**Do you know yet?" She asked me as we cuddled under the covers, her voice becoming heavy with sleep.**

"**No. I still don't know."**

**She sighed and held me tighter before drifting off to sleep.**

A/N: Okay, so last chapter, a dozen villains were broken out of prison. Some of the names you may have recognized while others you may have not. To clear them up, here are the villains and their names in the comic/cartoon.

Dr. Arthur Light-Dr. Light

Selinda Flinders-Shimmer

Baran Flinders-Mammoth

Dr. Simon Jones-Psimon

Laura DeMille-Madame Rouge

Emil LaSalle-Warp

Mikron O'Jeneus-Gizmo

Sebastian Blood-Brother Blood

Jade Nguyen-Chesire

André LeBlanc-Himself

Johnny Rancid-Himself

Slade Wilson-Deathstroke (Slade in the show)

So, there are all the villains. You'll see or hear Dick speak about them throughout the story. As of now, there's one down and eleven to go. Who will be scratched off the list next?

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading, please review!!!


	5. Dagget Part 1

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

**Chapter Five**

**Kory was in the middle of her fifth month when I got the call. The phone in our room started ringing incessantly and I finally reached over and picked it up.**

"**Hello?" I grumbled before yawning. I glanced at the clock.**

**3:22 AM.**

"**Dick, it's Cass. Something's wrong with Tim." Cassandra Cain is Tim's fiancé. She's a pretty black haired, blue eyed girl that we've known since Commissioner Gordon took her in. That was around the time Tim moved into the Manor as well. They've known each other since they were around ten years old.**

"**What's wrong?" I asked immediately slowly getting out of bed, as to not wake Kory.**

"**He didn't come home last night," She answered, her voice filled with worry. "I tried calling him on his cell but all I get is his voicemail."**

"**Alright, just stay calm, Cass. Call your dad and let him know to get a few guys out there, and I'm on my way. Okay?"**

"**Yeah."**

**I hung up the phone, went to the closet to grab my clothes and quickly changed. I took a moment to write a note to Kory, so she wouldn't worry, before finally leaving the Manor.**

**I grabbed one of the cars from the Manor's garage, and took off down the driveway in it. Tim and Cass shared an apartment not too far from the Manor, so it didn't take that long for me to get down there. I parked the car a few blocks away, before getting out and locking it.**

**Since it's July, Tim and Cass are staying here in their apartment in Gotham. In the fall they'll be going back to college and be renting the apartment to someone else. I walked into the building and over to the elevator.**

**Someone paid off a few cops to let loose twelve convicted criminals that have a grudge against me. Whoever paid for them to get out is obviously organizing their activities. So far only one of the criminals, André LeBlanc, has been caught. No one else has made a move. Until today, that is.**

**Out of the list of eleven, a few names came to mind.**

**After pretty much memorizing all eleven folders, I could tick off every crime those eleven crooks ever committed.**

**Selinda and Baran Flinders. Brother and sister. Used to rob banks and take people away as hostages. Most of those hostages ended up in the Gotham River.**

**Johnny Rancid. Auto thief and explosion specialist. Used to work in Hollywood as an explosive specialist for big action movies, but always had a thing for cars. He got so confident; he used to steal them with people inside them. I'm not talking about just kids either. Adults too. He'd push them aside and take off.**

**Jade Nguyen. Master assassin. She came into Gotham and kidnapped some of its wealthiest and most powerful men and women. I caught her while she was trying to take Harvey Dent away. She kept them all safe and used them more like a collection. For every dozen, she'd ransom them off, but not without giving them a toxic poison first.**

**Those are the top three. **

**Rancid could have been involved in the explosion that had been used to distract everyone while LeBlanc tried to get away with Ryan, but I knew there was one other person that could have been there as well.**

**Dr. Arthur Light. He's a light manipulator. He likes to come up with different gadgets that used light. He used those gadgets in his crimes against the city. He most likely won't come out for a while though. He's too good a player.**

**Just like Slade Wilson. Wilson will most likely be my last adversary, as he's the strongest and smartest of the lot. Not to mention, up until Napier, he had been my biggest challenge.**

**This time around, he'll be more prepared. I know he will be.**

**The elevator finally stopped at the top floor and I quickly got off. I walked down the hall to the last apartment and rang the bell. I stood there, silent and still so I would be able to pick up any sign of movement and any noise.**

**Things were getting worse. At least I had been there to stop LeBlanc from taking Ryan away, but this time, things were different. They had taken Tim and the only clues Cass could probably give me are when she last talked to him, who he was last with, and where he had been planning to go next. It wasn't a lot to go on, but at least the answers to those questions would help.**

**Cass opened the door a few moments after I rang the bell.**

"**Hey Cass," I said, immediately entering the apartment. "We don't have a lot of time for any sort of pleasantries, so let's just get to work. You know the drill; I ask questions, you answer them."**

**She nodded. Cass wasn't new to this sort of thing. Even though Commissioner Gordon was her foster dad, she had been questioned by the police before. The reason Commissioner Gordon first met her was for a police brutality case. Her mother had been beaten to death by an officer for trying to do the right thing. **

**She had no where else to go after that, so Commissioner Gordon brought her home with him and treated her just like another daughter, while Babs finally had a little sister to hang out with.**

"**He last called me at six," She told me, already knowing the questions I would most likely ask. "He had gone to a business meeting with Bruce, called me around six, and told me he would be back for dinner by six-thirty. When he didn't come at six-thirty I thought he had been caught in traffic, especially with the tankard that had broken down on the bridge. Reports said it'd be backed up for a few hours. I called him at eight-thirty, but didn't get an answer. **

"**I wanted to call up you or dad earlier, but I knew I had to wait a full twenty-four hours before I could call the police to file a missing persons report. Besides, he could have been held back at the office a few hours longer, it wasn't like it hadn't happened before. When I called the building, it had turned out I was partly right. He had been held up until seven, but had left after that. After that, I just decided to try to get some sleep and hoped he'd come back in the middle of the night. Finally, I woke up, because something just didn't feel right and finally called you."**

"**Did you call up your dad?"**

"**Yeah, but he's the only one coming over, and I still can't file the report until the full twenty-four hours."**

"**Alright, did the secretary tell you who she had last seen Tim with?"**

"**Yeah, Roland Dagget."**

**A few minutes later, I was back in the car, racing toward Dagget's place.**

**Roland Dagget was one of Gotham's wealthiest bastards! He used people to experiment his pharmaceutical products. He gave them "free samples" of his products in return for stealing for him. He's been caught at least two dozen times, but always has a big enough check to get out of it.**

**I gripped the wheel tighter.**

**If he was involved in Tim's disappearance in any way, no amount of money will be able to keep him out of jail. I'll make sure of that.**

**The gate to Dagget's place was always left unlocked, and I didn't want to waste my time getting out of the car just to push it open, so I just drove into it instead. All I had to do was drive straight to the center of the gate and I'd be able to push it open.**

**As I drove up to it, I easily turned the car to make sure I was driving on the center of the empty road. I hit the gate dead center, scratching up the hood a bit, but getting through it and up the driveway without any major problems. I parked the car behind a few trees Dagget had planted in his front yard. I reached into my forensics bag and grabbed a pair of gloves out of it.**

**Sometimes the only way to serve Justice is to break a few rules. This is one of those times.**

**I left the car but didn't lock it. If I had locked it the headlights and taillights would have flashed, allowing someone to know I was there.**

**There are probably security cameras set up at each corner of the mansion. The place isn't as big as Wayne Manor-and no one has a security system like Bruce's-although I'm sure Dagget's tried to steal the schematics for it. The whole point is breaking in will be easy.**

**I stick to the grass and sneak around the back of the mansion. So far, no lights were on, but knowing Dagget, he probably has guards patrolling the inside.**

**He's gained a lot of enemies.**

**I pulled out a lock pick prom my belt and used it to open the back door. I had to be very careful. One wrong move and I might trip the alarm. The door clicked, and I slowly opened it, but made sure not to step through.**

**I waited and listened for a moment before pulling out my flashlight. I turned it on and aimed the beam to the wall on my left, then the wall on my right. A tiny mirror flashed the light right back at me.**

**Laser grid, most likely. I followed the mirrors until they finally stopped at the door, less then fifty yards in front of me. I aimed the beam at the door, hoping to get a glimpse of what kind of room it was.**

**Hope. Since when did I hope for anything? I never **_**hope**_**, I just **_**do**_

**Up until now, I've never needed hope. I've never needed a miracle. So why am I suddenly thinking about those things?**

**Why am I suddenly hoping good things will happen to me and my family? My life has been full of bad things.**

**Dammit, Grayson. Now's not the time for that. Focus on the task at hand.**

**The other room was a kitchen. Usually that's where the lock for the security system is set up.**

**If I could get through this grid, than maybe I'd find the controls for the security system and find a way to shut it down.**

**I have to get through the grid first.**

**Take it one line at a time. Seeing as the mirrors are only on the floor, I won't have to worry about accidentally walking into some that are in a criss-cross pattern. I would be able to crawl under it, if they weren't placed so close to the floor.**

**I looked down at the mirrors to my right. Judging by eye, they seemed to be exactly a foot and a half apart. I looked to my left and then to the walls closest to me. The length was the same on all of them.**

**I took a deep breath to calm my rapidly beating heart.**

**This was the part of my job that I loved the most. It was the most dangerous part. It was the part with the most fun. Knowing that any moment I could be caught, having to think quickly to get past or out of the situation.**

**In the past few months I had been so worried over how much danger my job put my family in, I had forgotten how much fun breaking the rules could be. Especially breaking them around a guy like Dagget.**

**Carefully I set one foot within the room.**

**Nothing happened.**

**I moved slowly through the grid, measuring the area with my eyes. I could only take it step-by-step. Keep in a straight line and move one foot in front of the other.**

**I smirked as I finally entered the kitchen. I was about to pull out my flashlight again, when I heard a noise. A small crackling sound from down the hall.**

**Gotta think fast.**

**I glanced around quickly before diving over the island in front of the sink. Once I was on the ground, I glanced at the cabinets under the sink, just as someone entered the room. I looked to the island behind me to find that it had a doorless cabinet. I crawled inside and pulled out my revolver. The footsteps got closer until I could finally see him.**

**He was a few inches shorter than me, making him around five-nine, five-ten. Had a wiry build and platinum blonde hair that he kept swept neatly to the side. On his waist was a belt with a few cartridges and clips along with two revolvers. There was a clip on the holsters for the guns were removable, so it'd be easy for me to take them away from him. On the back of his belt was a walkie talkie, still crackling as the guards spoke between themselves.**

**I don't want to use a gun right now. The last time I did, I ended up shooting and killing someone in front of my son. His nightmares are slowly starting to ebb away, but he can't get into a car without his eyes widening in horror as he remembers what had happened. He can see it all happening in slow motion. I know the feeling. Whenever I think about how my parents died, that's how I see it. Everything moves slowly.**

**Killing someone wasn't easy for me at first. I really couldn't believe I had done it, but now, reaching for my revolver and taking aim at the best spot has become second nature. I'm not happy when I have to take a kill shot, but I know it's what I have to do.**

**I quietly stepped out of the space below the island and stood behind him. I held the barrel of my revolver to his temple. He stiffened.**

"**Don't move or say one word," I ordered. "Now, I want you to slowly move your right hand to your belt buckle and undo it, then hand your belt to me."**

**He's never been in this situation before. I can tell because his fingers aren't twitching. Eight out of ten times when a persons fingers twitch, it means they are planning to not follow the order. **

**Eight out of ten.**

**He did exactly as I said and handed me the belt. I slung it over my shoulder before speaking again. "Alright, now, take me to the keypad for the security system. Walk slowly."**

**He took me to the direction he had come from and stopped in front of the entranceway. There, on the wall to the left of the entrance, was the security keypad.**

"**Shut down the system." His head tilted back slightly as he gulped before taking one step forward and opening the keypad. He started typing in the code.**

**Slowly his fingers press at each button. I could see the sweat dripping from his brow. He's not well trained. Probably a fill-in for the night. He needs to know the code for emergencies though.**

**A well trained guard wouldn't just do everything I'd said. They'd make it hard for me by trying to fight back. They'd be stupid.**

**At least this guy is smart enough to try to live to see dawn.**

"**Done," He finally told me, his voice barely a whisper. **

**You can think of a lot of things in just a few seconds. It only takes a second to suddenly see your life flash before your eyes. A second to realize, this could be it. These could be your last moments of life. The question is, are you going to die the way you lived?**

**I knew his move before he even made it. He seemed like the kind of guy that always followed orders. That always followed his boss's rules.**

**He didn't want to go down the same way.**

**I ducked as he swung his fist at me. I dropped to the ground and rammed my foot into his stomach. He doubled over in pain and I took the opportunity to flip back onto my feet and pull out one of his guns from the belt still around my shoulder.**

**He looked up at me, his eyes full of pain and fear; his courage gone.**

**I had two guns aimed at his head. I only needed one.**

**I twirled the gun in my right hand for a moment before hitting him at the base of his neck with the butt of the gun. He immediately dropped to the ground, from the hit to the pressure point. I tucked his gun back in its holster before walking back to the island. I unclipped the holsters from the belt and attached them to my own. I grabbed the extra cartridges and clips and tucked them away in my pockets. Finally I took the walkie talkie and tucked it away into the extra pocket on the leg of my jeans.**

**Time to get Dagget.**

A/N: Okay, as an avid comic reader I visit many sites that report news on the comics industry, and I'm happy to tell all of you that there is a live action Teen Titans movie that is now in pre-production! There aren't many details on it at the moment, but so far it seems that Nightwing will be a member of the team!!!

Well, anyway, I hope everyone liked this chapter (and this little bit of news)! Please review!!!


	6. Dagget Part 2

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

**Chapter Six**

**Dagget likes to be the center of attention. It makes sense that he'd like to sleep in the center of the house. I'll find out if that's true in a few minutes.**

**Carrying around this much ammunition reminds me of my friend, Roy Harper. He lives in Star City and works for their police department. He's in charge of the bomb squad there and knows a lot about pretty much every weapon known to man.**

**He first introduced me to Kory and Donna at one of Bruce's parties. At that time, he and Donna were dating and he was Oliver Queens' ward.**

**They ended up in a fight after that and Roy cut himself off. For a while, everything started to crumble around him. He and Donna broke it off, he had to sell off almost everything he owned to get by, and his friends in Star City were trying to pressure him into drugs.**

**I remember him explaining it to me. What had changed him and made him decide to pull out of that downward spiral of his.**

"_**I ended up going back to the reservation," Roy whispered to Dick as they watched the building across the street. "I guess I just needed to go back to my roots to realize that I could do some good for myself. Going back was great! I was able to just think about my life and realize my mistakes, and finally I had the time to really think about them and learn from them. From there, I was able to take control of my life again, and figure out what I wanted to do with it."**_

"_**How'd you figure it out?" Dick asked, raising an eyebrow.**_

"_**I just asked myself, do I want to just stay around the manor all day, doing nothing but getting older and watching girls come in and out of my life, or do I actually want to do some good?" Roy replied. He smiled and turned his gaze to Dick. "In other words, did I want to be like Ollie, or like my dad?"**_

_**Dick smirked.**_

_**Roy's smile disappeared. "To bad my decision came too late. To bad I decided to wait too long."**_

**That was the last time I had spoken to Roy. We were on stakeout here in Gotham. One of Star City's most wanted ended up trying to hide out here, so Roy was sent to come look for them. I ended up partnered with him.**

**That had happened only eight months ago.**

**It was around that time that Donna had met her new boyfriend, Terry Meltzer.**

**She was happy, and Roy was happy for her, but I can tell he still loves her. Whether she feels the same is something I don't know. Kory probably does, but that's Donna's business. I don't usually try to figure out my friends love lives; things always end up getting complicated. If you try to butt-in where you're not supposed to, you end up in the middle of a huge mess.**

**Anyway, Roy always likes to carry at least three guns on him.**

**Maybe it's because of his knowledge of weapons. Maybe it's because of unpredictable situations. Why he carries three, I don't know. What I do know is this. While he needs three, I only need one.**

**The other ones that I had grabbed from that guard in the kitchen, those I'm saving for backup. All three of the ones I'm carrying are different, and I have no clue how many guards will be around Dagget.**

**I hide behind the stairs as I hear one of the guards coming down. They stopped talking through the talkies a few minutes ago.**

**If this guy is heading in the direction I came, I have to take him down. I don't want him alerting the others when he finds the blonde-haired guard. **

**Just as he's about to walk past me, I kick him in the face. He hits the floor and I hold my gun down at his face.**

"**Try saying one word and I'll shoot," I warned him. His eyes turned to slits. This guy would give me trouble.**

**He put his hands next by his head. He was going to flip himself back onto his feet. I'd get one chance, and I have to make the most of it.**

**Just as he hoisted his body off the ground and shifted his weight to his hands, I kicked him at the base of his neck. He immediately collapsed to the floor.**

**Roy may be good with weapons, but I'm the best at hand-to-hand combat.**

**It's all about timing and skill from here. Since they all stopped communicating through the walkie talkies, they had to check in at a certain time.**

**I glanced at my watch.**

**4:41 AM.**

**Nineteen minutes. That's all I have.**

**I run up the stairs as quickly and quietly as I can. When I reach the third floor, I open up the nearest door and jump inside, just before a guard walks by.**

**I open the door again to watch him walk down the hall on the other side of the stairs. I slip out of the closet and down the hall in front of the stairs. One door is at the end. Behind it could either be Dagget's room, or a bunch of guards keeping watch.**

**Either way, it has to be an open space. There won't be too many obstacles to hide behind. For them or for me.**

**Walking through the door could signal guards on the other side and they can start shooting at me, which will signal all the guards on this floor and every other one, and end up signaling Dagget. Bursting through the door can do the same.**

**I ram at the door and it falls with one hit. I roll on the ground for a moment and, when everything finally stops spinning, I spot a few pairs of shoes with legs attached.**

**Guards.**

**I roll to the side as they start firing bullets. One couch set up farther to my right and the door to Dagget's room just a few feet farther than that. I flip back up onto my feet and take a few shots. Three of the guards drop. No time to count how many there are.**

**I have to do this fast. Before the others come. I keep shooting, but I'm not really aiming at them. I'm aiming at the door they're guarding.**

**Being an acrobat for a good amount of my childhood makes this next part easy. I just need the right amount of force now.**

**I back flip and hit the side of the wall behind me; from there I flip off the wall and a few feet ahead of me, onto the next one. I can hear the bullets, but I don't have time to pay attention to how close they are. I have to keep moving. From that wall, I flip onto the couch, use it cushioning and the back of it to flip off and over the heads of the guards. I land on my feet kick the door open and race into the room. Dagget's at the window already, trying to get away. He'll get out alright.**

**I ram into him, sending us both crashing through the window and down the ground below.**

"**Do anything and I'll blow your head off," I warned Dagget as I dragged him into the little forest he had grown in his backyard.**

**I threw him up against a tree, but made sure to keep my gun on him.**

"**What happened to Tim Drake?" I demanded once we were in far enough.**

"**I don't know what you're talking about Grayson, but I'll make sure you lose your badge for this," Dagget threatened me.**

**I tucked my gun back in its holster and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.**

"**My little brother's missing. You think I care about a stupid badge right now?"**

**His eyes widened and he gulped.**

"**We just talked business," He told me.**

"**You're a liar and a cowardly snake. Give me one reason to believe you don't know anything that's going on. Now, tell me what you know?"**

**If this idiot didn't start talking, I was going to start throwing punches.**

"**I. Don't. Know. Anything," He persisted. I sent a right hook straight to his face. This guy has a glass jaw. One hit and I broke, I can tell by the way it's hanging now.**

"**I don't mind staying here all night," I told him. "Your guards can't do anything without risking to kill you, and if the cops come around, they won't be able to do anything either. You have one way out, Dagget. You tell me about Tim and I'll let you go."**

**His hand was holding his jaw and he didn't say a word. He just glared at me.**

**I'm done talking to him. I pulled out my gun and aimed it down at his foot. His eyes widened as he finally caught on to what I was going to do.**

"**You have until three," I informed him. "One…Two…Thr-"**

"**Alright!" He shouted. "I got a call on my cell phone a few minutes before Drake left. The person told me to keep him busy for a few minutes and they'll send a load of cash into my account."**

"**Who was it?"**

"**Some chick."**

"**Not good enough." I was about to pull the trigger when he spoke again.**

"**Hold it! There was something else I had heard in the background. A guy with a deep voice, and from the sound of it, he knew few words."**

**Baran Flinders. The girl on the line must have been his sister, Selinda.**

**I grab his head and ram it into the trunk of the tree.**

**I run to the edge of the forest to find the guards already combing through for me. It's all open land from here to the front of the mansion.**

**Everyone is looking in the opposite direction. I make a break for it.**

**Baran is stupid. His sister is the brains and he's the brawn. They always stick together; which is why it has to be them.**

**Gunfire starts cracking through the air. They spotted me. I duck and roll myself down the short hill to the front lawn. Now I have some cover.**

**I jump over a bush and move behind a tree.**

**The gunfire stops and I slowly glance around the side of the tree to find them all glancing around. They must have just been shooting, not taking aim.**

**I feel pain, but I ignore it. Someone hit me on the way down.**

**I check the number of bullets left in my gun.**

**Two.**

**That's more than enough.**

**I glance back around the side of the tree to see they've fanned out. I have to take out the one closest to me to get to the car. I just have to wait until he gets a bit closer.**

**I duck down to the ground, get on my hands and knees and behind a bush. I try my best to move the branches on the bush away so I can take aim, without making too much noise.**

**I have to hit him in a place where he'll need quick medical attention. Some of them could stop to try and help him, or they could just leave him to die. Either way, it's a chance I'm gonna have to take.**

**Sorry buddy, it's you or me, and right now I'm the one with the higher stakes. I have to find Tim.**

**I shoot him just under his heart. I see the bullet fly clear through before I take off.**

**I keep moving, ducking behind a tree here and there, and I hear less gunfire behind me. Some must have stopped to help the guy I shot.**

**I grit my teeth as I feel the pain of my injuries, new and old. Gotta ignore and get back to the car.**

**Finally, I leap over the bushes hiding my car. I fling open the door and jump in.**

**I pull the keys out of my pocket, start it up, the engine immediately roars to life and I take off, driving through the bushes in front of me. I take a sharp turn that causes the guards coming after me to stop. Now's where I keep my head low so I don't get shot there. That would be a messy ending.**

**I glance above the wheel to make sure I'm going in the right direction. The action reminds me of when I was a kid. I used to love working on cars, and when I'd sit inside one I'd only be able to glance above the wheel as I pretended to drive.**

**Now I'm not doing it for fun. I'm doing it to stay alive. There's a big difference.**

**Once I'm on the street I'm clear. But I have to make sure it stays that way. I drive down a few side roads to confuse them in case they're trying to tail me.**

**I glance at the car. A few cracks in the windshield from stray bullets. There are most likely a few dents on the outside, but it hasn't fallen a part on me, so it's still good.**

**My arms are starting to become numb and the pain is getting to me, but I can't stop now. I have to keep going. I finally look down at my new injuries fro the first time. A few cuts from bullets barely missing my arms, It feels like I've got one lodged in my left leg by the amount of blood I feel seeping onto the seat. It feels like I've broken a few stitches from the blood that's running down my stomach. Alfred's not going to be too happy about that. Of course, compared to Kory he'll be like a fat guy eating a box of Belgium chocolates.**

**She'll either be yelling or crying. My money's on both.**

"**Are you insane?" Kory yelled at me a half hour later. Bruce and Alfred helped bring me up to the old Carriage House so the kids wouldn't see my injuries. "What the hell do you think you were doing, going in there on your own like that? You're not a one man army, Richard John!"**

**Uh oh. Her calling me my first and middle name is not a good sign. **

**Her fists were curled at her side, and I could tell it was taking all of her willpower not to just slap me right then and there as Alfred stitched up the hole in my leg, after pulling out that bullet.**

**Finally her emerald eyes began to shine with unshed tears. Kory is a strong woman. Both emotionally and physically. Usually, it takes her a bit longer to get to this stage. Like a day or three. But, it always comes sooner when she's pregnant.**

**She turns her back to me as she lets the tears fall. Her shoulders are shaking as she silently sobs and holds her arms against her chest.**

**I reach out to touch her arm with my left hand. All it takes is for my fingers to graze her arm before she turns and latches herself onto me. I hold her close.**

**It's always easier for me to ignore any type of pain when I have Kory, Ryan, or Mari in my arms. When they're in my arms, they are all that matters to me.**

**My family is the most important group of people in my life.**

**I'll do anything for them.**

**I'll do anything to make sure they're safe.**

**Tim's my little brother. I have to find him.**

A/N: I know my schedule said that I was supposed to post this yesterday and be posting chapter 27 of Year 3 today, but I had to fine tune it after I got into some trouble yesterday afternoon and wasn't allowed onto the computer until later that night. That pretty much set back my writing time and I had to move some stuff around. Sorry about that.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading, and I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed and let me know what you thought.


	7. Metropolis and a few Old Friends

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

**Chapter Seven**

**Metropolis. I don't like this city much. It's always so bright, especially at night. I'm here because my first youngest brother, Jason Todd, just recently disappeared.**

**First Tim, now Jason.**

**My left leg still hurts from my break-in at Dagget's place. I try my best to not to show that I'm walking with a limp as I make my way to the Metropolis Police Department. I have to check in there before I can even make a move around here.**

**One of the other reasons I hate coming here is because the department is stricter. I can't really do what I did at Dagget's around here. I hate that.**

**The thing is they have to let me work around here, because they called me about Jason.**

**Jason's a soccer star. He had been kidnapped on his way back to his hotel here. It was on his way back from practice. Tim's best friends made the call to the police.**

**Conner Kent and Cassandra Sandsmark.**

**Yeah, I know. Two Cassandra's is confusing. Especially when someone like Tim hangs out with both so often. That's why we came up with slightly different nicknames for them. We call Tim's fiancé, Cassandra Cain, Cass. We call Conner's girlfriend, Cassandra Sandsmark, Cassie. It's pretty much what we used to call them, only without the hair color at the beginning.**

**Anyway, I'll be visiting them after I meet with one of the officers at the police department.**

**I hate them and they hate me. Mostly because we have different ways of taking down crooks. While the Metropolis Police force doesn't have that much corruption, the Gotham Police force does. Therefore, the good cops have very different ways of taking down crooks. Most of the cops can be trusted here, which means you have a lot more teamwork to go with. In Gotham, you're on your own. You can't trust anyone.**

"**Well, if it isn't the rogue detective," I heard a female voice announce as I stepped into police headquarters.**

**I knew that voice anywhere.**

**Detective Maggie Sawyer. We hate each other, but we also respect each other. We hate the way the other works, but we respect what the other fights for.**

"**So, came here for your brother?" She asked as she walked up to me.**

"**I know you didn't find him Sawyer, so just give me my clearance and let me do my job," I replied as I looked down at her.**

"**You inner-city cops are all the same," She told me with a roll of her eyes. "Especially you and Harper. You know he came by here yesterday-"**

"**What the hell is Roy doing here?"**

"**Well if you let me finish my story, you might find out why."**

"**I don't care about your damn story. Just give me clearance."**

"**Upstairs to register, you bastard."**

"**Thanks." I walked straight past her and up the stairs. I followed the sign and signed in when I reached the registration desk. Then I sat in a chair for two hours, waiting for the form to clear through before I could finally leave.**

**What the hell was Roy doing here?**

**With him here, maybe I do have someone I could trust in this city after all.**

**If he is here, I know where he'll be staying so I'll be seeing him soon. Really soon in fact. Conner and Cassie's apartment is just a few blocks away from the station.**

**I enter the building and take the elevator up to the eight floor of the building.**

**I know it's rude to enter without knocking, but I've never really been one for manners anyway. I bend down and take the spare key from under the rug and use it to unlock the door.**

**When I opened the door I got a great view of Roy and Donna making out in the middle of the living room.**

**Maybe I should have knocked. Then again…**

"**Well, I definitely didn't expect to be greeted by this sight," I said as I threw my bag at the two, who jumped apart at the sound of my voice. Roy caught it with ease. "Especially since I thought Cassie and Conner lived here."**

"**Conner's at work and Cassie's at the store," Roy replied as he dropped my bag. "What the hell are you doing here?"**

"**Work. I guess you didn't hear about Tim and Jason."**

"**No, I heard, I just thought that Great Dick Grayson would be at the crime scene for hours before actually coming to say Hi to his friends."**

"**Well, you've never been one to think too much now have you, Roy? It's really not surprising you ended up being wrong."**

"**Like you're always right."**

"**What are you here for? Other than to reconcile with Donna of course."**

"**You know, before either of you pull me into this anymore than I already am, I'm gonna go," Donna cut in, grabbing her purse from the couch. She kissed Roy on the cheek before telling him, "We'll talk later," and walking over to me. She smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek as well. "I'll see you later, Dick. Nice seeing you again."**

"**You too," I told her before she walked out of the apartment, closing the door behind her.**

"**So, back together?" I asked Roy as I started walking over to the couch.**

"**I don't know. You kind of interrupted us before we could talk about it," Roy told me as he sat in the chair across from me.**

"**No, I interrupted you before either of you could jump out of your clothes and have wild sex right here in the middle of the living room floor."**

"**We would have talked about it after." Roy shrugged. I chuckled.**

"**So, I thought she was hooked up with…Terry Meltzer?" I guessed.**

"**Wow, you are way behind on her love life. She and Terry broke up eight months ago. She's been single ever since."**

"**So then she must have broken up with him-"**

"**A couple of days after our stakeout," Roy finished. "By the way, I'm here to help you."**

"**What do you mean you're here to help me?" I raised an eyebrow and waited for him to elaborate.**

"**Your brothers just got kidnapped, Dick. I told my Commissioner that I needed to go help you out with it."**

"**And seeing Donna again?"**

"**I had no clue she was gonna be here," Roy defended and I knew he was telling the truth. He had come to help me, not to see Donna.**

"**Why's she here?"**

"**Art gallery thing. She's actually having a few of her photographs in it."**

"**Way to go Donna."**

"**That's what I said!"**

"**Was that before or after you started shoving your tongue down her windpipe?"**

**Roy rolled his eyes. "Just shut up."**

**I laughed and finally let the subject go. If I went any further with it, it wouldn't be as funny.**

"**So, you came here to help me. Why?"**

"**Why shouldn't I?" He asked looking at me as if I was stupid. "Dick, you're always there for me when I need you, this time I get to be there for you."**

"**Why do you do it, Roy?"**

**I don't know why I suddenly asked that question. Maybe because I still haven't been able to answer it myself. Maybe because my reason is the same as his. What ever the reason was, I asked it, and I'm gonna make sure he answers.**

"**What do you mean?" He replied as he relaxed in his seat.**

"**Why do you risk your life every day?"**

"**Because it's the right thing to do and because I wanted to make a difference in people lives."**

"**How do you do that?"**

"**What are you asking me for? It's the same for you Dick. I mean, think about it. Before you took that time off, only a few crooks were able to get out of jail, more officers started actually doing the right thing, and people looked to you as a hero. A light in a dark place. Now look how things are in Gotham after you were gone for only what? A month, month and a half. A dozen of Gotham's worst criminals are on the loose, people are scared again, and the people that stood up were taken down quickly.**

"**You're a hero, Dick, and you inspire other people to stand up for good! You make a huge difference in people's lives! You've always done that. You started with Bruce, Jason, and Tim, then Kory, then you went on to help change Gotham."**

"**What do you mean I started with Bruce, Jason, and Tim?" I asked him.**

**Roy laughed. "Come on Dick, I thought you were smarter than this.**

"**Before you became a cop, Bruce never donated to the force to get them new equipment. You changed his thoughts on how bad the Gotham police force is. If you never knew that, then you must not read the business section of the paper.**

"**Since you never talked to Jason these past few years either, I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't know you changed his thoughts on cops too. He found out from Babs that you were the one that caught that sniper who had tried to kill him-"**

"**Babs has a big mouth," I cut in.**

"**No duh. Anyway, you're also like Tim's role model. You always have been. He looks up to you and follows your example. Just like your kids.**

"**Everyone knows about that little story your mom used to tell you, Dick-again, Babs." I nodded in understanding. "Anyway, to everyone around you, you are that little miracle. That start of hope, cause that's what you give us. Hope that someday there will be more selfless cops out there; hope to be strong against even the toughest foes. The point is, you're everyone's little miracle and everyone else is yours. Everyone around you keeps you grounded and open, because without Kory or your kids, your brothers, Bruce, Selina, everyone, you'd just be this guy that had nothing to fight for.**

"**That's the answer you were looking for, wasn't it? Why you get up everyday to fight?"**

**I just sat there silently. Roy was right. That was the answer I was looking for. Why **_**he**_** thought **_**I**_** got up every day just to go out there and risk my life.**

**I got up because of my family. Because of the people I care about. To give them hope and to protect them and teach them that good things can happen.**

**Why does it seem like now-a-days everyone around me knows me better than I do?**

**Kory knew the answer. Even Ryan knew it, and told me in his own little way. Roy knew it. Why didn't I?**

**How is it that everyone around me knows me better than I do?**

"**I hate you," I finally told Roy. He immediately broke out into laughter.**

**The door opened up and in walked Cassie. Her hair was up in a loose bun as she carried in about three bags of groceries.**

"**Oh look, two more men living in my home for who knows how long," She said as she entered the house, putting on a sarcastic smile. "Get off your asses and help me with the groceries if you want to keep living in this apartment."**

"**You're just as nice as ever, aren't you?" I replied, getting up.**

"**Only around you, Dick," She shot back as she handed me two of the brown bags. I tossed one to Roy, who was still chuckling, before bringing the one I was holding into the kitchen.**

**It's good to see my friends again.**

A/N: This will be the last time I update this story for a while. My sister's birthday is coming up in a few weeks and she wants me to write a Pokemon fanfic for her, set in the current season and wants it to be pretty long. This, of course, caused my muse to go haywire and come up with all these different ideas and to follow through with all of this I need a lot of time to research the show and the different types of Pokemon, because I haven't watched the show in years. Not to mention, I'm a little out of my element with this one, which makes it a challenge for me. Because of all this, I needed to clear my schedule up a bit and, since Year 3 is on a much tighter schedule then this one, I chose to put this one on hold for a while.

I'm not dropping the story! I want to make that clear to everyone. I'm just putting it on hold!

Anyway, I hope you all ejoyed this chapter! Please review and let me know what you thought!!!


	8. The Mall

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

**Chapter Eight**

"**No sign of a break," Roy told me as he finished inspecting the door.**

"**Report says that a maid was the only other person allowed in here," I told him as I flipped the page. "The one that usually checks the room wasn't in that day, though and security cameras caught someone with dark black hair entering the room. She didn't leave and is now missing."**

"**Well, at least we have a suspect," Roy shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "The description match any of yours?"**

"**Jade Nguyen," I answered. "Dark hair and barely leaves anything behind. Barely. I'm sure if we check the bathroom we'll find something."**

"**The bathroom?"**

"**She's got a thing about cleaning up before kidnapping or killing someone."**

"**Of course," Roy said with a roll of his eyes. "Even evil women have to check how they look every five minutes."**

"**Every two," I corrected him. He raised an eyebrow and I smirked. "They have to look good for the cameras when they're making demands."**

"**Good point," He grinned. "So, top suspects?"**

"**Well, Baran and Selinda are on the list for possibly kidnapping Tim, and now Jade's on the list for Jason. Most likely a team up."**

"**Any ideas where they might be hiding?"**

"**Baran's an idiot who follows Selinda everywhere. He's with two girls that love shopping, jewelry, and dangerous weapons-"**

"**Deadly combination," Roy cut in.**

"**So, where do you think they'd be?" I continued.**

"**Basement of the Metropolis mall," Roy answered quickly. "I'm not a detective, but I have taken down a lot of jewel thieves that hide in mall basements."**

"**It's a start," I told him. We both got up and started toward the door.**

"**Doesn't this seem familiar to you?" Roy asked me as we entered the elevator.**

**Of course I remember. It was at this hotel that it happened. Seven years ago.**

"_**This is so fucking cool," Eighteen year-old Roy Harper said as he walked down the streets of Metropolis with eighteen year-old Dick Grayson and sixteen year-old Ryan Anders.**_

"_**We're only spending the weekend here," Dick reminded him.**_

"_**Yeah but it's still going to be cool," Ryan grinned up at him, his emerald eyes sparkling with joy. They suddenly widened and he moved his hands into his pockets, searching for something. "Damn. I forgot my wallet in the room. Can I borrow one of your room keys and go pick it up?"**_

_**Dick pulled out his wallet and handed the younger boy his room key.**_

"_**Hurry up," He yelled over to Ryan as the redhead raced off back to the hotel.**_

_**Dick leaned up against a tree while Roy sat down on the closest bench to wait.**_

_**Fifteen minutes later, Roy checked his watch.**_

"_**He should have been here by now," He told Dick as he stood up.**_

"_**C'mon, let's go make sure he didn't get himself into any trouble," Dick replied as he started walking toward the hotel. They both took the elevator up to their floor and, once they got off, their eyes widened.**_

_**Blood was splattered across the cream walls and, on the floor by the door to their room, was Dick's room key.**_

"_**Get security up here," Dick ordered to Roy, breaking the other boy out of his stupor. Roy nodded and ran past the elevator and over to the stairs.**_

_**Dick grabbed the key off the floor and used it to open the door.**_

"_**Ryan," He called out in the hotel room, hoping his girlfriends little brother would answer. "Ryan!"**_

**This was the same hotel Ryan had been taken from. Roy and I were riding the same elevator we had left to find that bloody hallway all those years ago.**

**Ryan Anders had been found in an abandoned warehouse in Gotham a few days later. His head had been completely smashed, allowing the coroner to mark his death due to head injuries.**

**Gotham cops were paid off to go in and destroy whatever evidence or leads there had been on the case. Some even snuck in to the Metropolis Police Department to get rid of everything.**

**There's nothing for me to go on. If I could find one lead, I'd follow it, but right now there's nothing.**

**Roy regrets even mentioning it now. I can tell since he's not even looking at me now.**

**I don't say anything, and he won't say anything.**

**It's best to just walk on in silence and remember our friend.**

**We finally arrive at the mall a half hour later. First thing we have to do is check in with security. It's part of procedure.**

**I hate procedure.**

"**Alright, let's just go in, flash our badges, and get to work," Roy told me. He hates this just as much as I do. It's why he joined the bomb squad.**

**Because the bomb squad is called in for emergencies, they don't have to ask for permission to get into a building. They just go.**

**As a detective in Gotham, I do the same. But I'm not in Gotham anymore. This is Metropolis.**

**Different city. Different rules. It's that simple.**

**The only thing that doesn't change is you.**

**We found the security station inside the mall and walked in.**

"**Detective Dick Grayson," I immediately said as we entered the room. I pulled out my badge to show the woman behind the desk. "My partner and I need access to the storage basement of this mall."**

"**I'll have to call my supervisor," She told me after looking at my badge.**

"**Call your supervisor and tell him to meet us down there if he has any problem with us being here," Roy told her.**

**This is the way we usually play it when we work together. Roy talks and puts in a few threats, and I go through with them.**

**It's our little version of good cop/bad cop. He's only good cop because he's slightly nicer than me. And I mean slightly.**

"**Now, you may want to give us the key to the basement before my partner here takes it from you, and trust me, he won't be asking as nicely as me," Roy warned her.**

**You can tell if a person really cares about what their job entitles by the way they act in the face of danger. If they back down, they only care about themselves. Screw whatever their job is; as long as they stay alive then that's all that matters. If they do what they're supposed to, then they care. In this line of duty, whether you're a detective, like me, or a security guard, like her, this is the turning point. The point where you say, "I'm not cut out for this shit," then do what you can to get away safe.**

**The woman reached for the phone and dialed a three-digit number.**

"**Hello, Mr. Rinko? It's Jaime," She spoke into the phone. "I have two police officers down here that refuse to see you and are demanding I allow them into the basement…" During the short pause I glanced at Roy. He gave a short nod in understanding. "Okay."**

**She hung up and reached over to press the button on the side of her desk. Roy grabbed her hand before it could reach the button.**

"**I wouldn't do that if I were you," He warned her again.**

**My body had tensed the moment she hung up the phone. While one hand had been reached for the button, the other was going for the club at her side.**

**She pulled her hand away from his and slammed it on the button. That's where her eyes were as well. On the button.**

**I punched her in the face and she went flying into the wall. I love when they sit on chairs with wheels. It just makes my job so much easier.**

**Roy grabbed the elevator key by her desk before he called out to me, "let's go," and took off out the door. I quickly followed and we ran out of the room and to the other end of the mall, where the elevator was. We grabbed the people in it and shoved them out before pressing the button to close the doors.**

**Roy used the key he had grabbed and jammed it into the slot before turning it. Then he pressed the button for the basement and we began to ascend.**

"**I warned her," He said with a shrug and small smile.**

"**Yup," I replied.**

**When the elevator finally stopped we pulled out our guns and slowly stepped out.**

**The basement was dark and eerie. There were things scattered all over the place. Roy pulled out a flashlight and aimed the beam in front so we could see where we stepped. Things were packed so tight in here that there was barely any room to walk.**

**My eyes immediately searched out for anything out of place. The security guards would be arriving soon, not leaving us much time to look around.**

"**Nothing," I muttered after a few minutes.**

"**I don't see anything either," Roy said as he shut off his flashlight. "I can't believe we went through that for nothing."**

"**C'mon, let's duck behind the…giant clown head, and wait until the elevator comes back down," I told him as I looked over at the giant clown head by the elevators entrance. Its grin crept me out. It reminded me of Napier's.**

**Once jumped behind the clown face, though, we landed on a bunch of pillows.**

"**What the hell?" Roy whispered as he pulled out his flashlight again. Beneath our feet were about five pillows and a set of rolled up blankets.**

"**We missed 'em," I whispered back. There was nothing else there. No other stolen goods, no signs of Jason or Tim. Nothing.**

**Whoever was here was gone, and they took probably every clue they had along with them.**

**I could hear the elevator begin to descend but I still knelt to look for some kind of clue they might have left behind. After a few minutes I finally found one.**

**A lipstick container.**

**Roy handed me handkerchief and I used to pick the container up. I folded the handkerchief over it, so I wouldn't get any fingerprints on it, and then I put it in my pocket. Now we had to get out without getting caught. If we did then they'd try to take that clue from me and mess it up completely.**

**Roy shut off the flashlight again and we both crouched down and waited. The elevator finally came to a stop and about a dozen security guards stepped out.**

"**Start looking for them," One of them ordered. They all began tearing away at the wall of clutter and Roy and I snuck out from behind the clown head and into the elevator. We closed the doors and pressed the button to go up to the main floor.**

"**Hopefully these guys were stupid enough to only leave a few people by the door and wait to call the cops," Roy told me, while we put our guns away. Even though we've bent the rules, we're all still on the same team. There's no use in hurting anyone when we've all taken an oath to protect them.**

"**You know you're damn wrong, right?" I asked, smirking.**

"**I'm hoping," He replied with a smile.**

**The doors opened and about twenty more security guards stood before us.**

**We both glanced at each other and smirked before jumping out into the fray. The main goal is to get out without seriously hurting anyone.**

**So far I have say neither of us was doing that good a job of that. I know I broke a couple of ribs and maybe a jaw or two. Roy looks like he's really into this too.**

**I finally broke through the group and took off running. I know Roy is probably right behind me, and whatever guards that were left standing, are coming up behind him.**

**I ducked into a department store and pulled out my cell phone along the way.**

**Damn I wish I had Conner or Cassie on speed dial right now. I punched in the number for Conner's cell phone as I ducked into the men's department.**

"**We need to take off through one of the back doors," Roy whispered over to me as we both ducked behind a rack of coats.**

"**Hello?" I heard Conner ask as he finally answered his cell.**

"**Where are you?" I hissed as I glanced through the rack to see a small group of security guards begin to search the section.**

"**I'm on the highway-"**

"**You anywhere near the mall?" I cut him off. They were getting closer. Roy moved a bit, gaining my attention.**

"**Two exits away. W-"**

"**Get off the exit and park on a side road. Roy and I will come and find you." With that I flipped my phone shut and nodded to Roy. He quickly moved behind another rack of jackets and left my sight.**

**The guards were getting closer to my hiding place.**

**Hurry up, Roy.**

**The fire alarm started blaring, and an electronic voice filled the area. The whole thing caused the guards to look up in shock and that was my chance. I took off running to the emergency exit and hid myself in the herd of patrons rushing to leave the store. Once I made it out the door, I saw Roy already waiting on the other side.**

**Once he spotted me we both took off running through the parking lot and to the street.**

"**You know where the exit to the highway is from here?" I asked Roy. He's visited Metropolis a few more times than I have, so he knows the layout a little better.**

"**Yeah, follow me," He said as he took a left on the road and we started running up a small hill. We ended up running about two miles before we finally spotted Conner waiting for us on the side of the road.**

**Once the traffic cleared enough, we quickly crossed, threw open the back door of his car, and jumped in before he could ask any questions. Once he got in and took his seat, I told him, "Get us to your place. Fast."**

"**You guys are in trouble, aren't you?" He asked with a small smile and shake of his head.**

"**Just drive, Jock boy," Roy told him, using his nickname for him.**

**Conner is a major sports guy. His Pa used to take him to local football and baseball games before he died. After that, Conner stayed with Clark and Clark continued the tradition, growing up a major sports fanatic himself. Now Conner's an assistant coach for his college team. He used to play in high school, but a knee injury ended his career before it could really even begin. It was so bad…. Well, I'll just say he's lucky he doesn't need a cane to walk. At least right now. In a few years, who knows?**

**We arrived back at his place about fifteen minutes later. Once he opened the door we saw Cassie and Donna staring at the TV. When I slammed it shut they finally looked up.**

"**What the hell did you two do?" Donna demanded as she stood up and glared at Roy and I. **

**Conner used that moment to try and slip behind us when Cassie called out to him. "Move one more step, Conner Kent, and I swear you'll be sleeping out in the **_**hallway**_** tonight."**

"**Hey, I just picked 'em up," He instantly defended himself. "They just called me up and told me to wait for 'em. Never even gave me a chance to ask any questions."**

"**If it was anyone **_**but**_** them, I probably wouldn't believe you," Cassie said. She knows Roy and I too well.**

**I sighed.**

**At least we made it back okay. So far.**

"**We can explain," Roy said, holding up his hands as a weak defense against both women. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.**

"**Oh, I'm sure you can, but it's obviously not us you'll be explaining to," Donna said, knowing full well who was knocking on that damn door. So did Roy and I.**

**Damn.**

A/N: So, now everyone knows what happened to dear Uncle Ryan.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading. Please review!


	9. One more bites the dust

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

**Chapter Nine**

**After what felt like hours of explaining to Detective Sawyer, Donna, Cassie, Conner, and about half of the Metropolis fifth precinct, she finally let us off the hook. With a warning, of course. Not that I paid any attention to it.**

**Anyway, now I was down in the forensics lab at M.C.P.D. Headquarters. The tube of lipstick matches the same type Jade uses and, according to the results from a recent test, it contains an extremely deadly poison. Only Jade would be able to create a poisonous lipstick. Well, her and one other.**

**Pamela Isley. Former botanist. Was given the name Poison Ivy when she turned to crime. Now she works as an informant for the G.C.P.D.**

**I should probably give her a call about this.**

**Just as I picked up the phone there was a knock on the door.**

"**What is it?" I shouted. I hate being interrupted.**

"**Got a package for you," Detective Sawyer replied through the door.**

"**From who?"**

"**Your missing brothers."**

**What?**

"**Come in," I told her, practically jumping out of my seat.**

**She opened the door and my eyes immediately went to the rectangular package in her hand. The wrapping had already been torn open.**

"**Bomb squad checked it out," She explained as she handed it to me. "It's a tape."**

**I practically ripped open the cover of the box in my haste to get to the tape. I pulled it out and pulled over the TV set and put the player. I turned on the TV to find Tim and Jason lying unconscious on the black and white screen. Suddenly Selinda moved the camera so she was on screen.**

"**Hey there, Dickie!" She mocked me with a malevolent grin. "If you're watching this tape it means you know that we -we being Baran, Jade, Arthur, and myself- have your brothers. Don't worry though; we've been taking very good care of them. Of course that can change extremely fast. You've got three hours to find us before Arthur bakes Soccer Boy and Jade dices Mr. Business. You should be getting this around eleven so we'll just round the time to two in the morning. Hope you have fun trying, detective."**

**The screen went blank, ending the message.**

"**Not even a clue," Detective Sawyer groaned as I pulled the tape out.**

"**The clues were in the message and the background," I informed her. "One was meant to be given, the other wasn't. What time is it?"**

**She looked down at her watch. "Eleven-thirty-eight."**

"**Are there any apartment buildings set up near the power plant around here?"**

"**Five-"**

"**Great! Call down to the office and have them send a list to the front desk. I'll be there in ten minutes. You need me, I'll be at Conner and Cassie's."**

**I took the tape out of the player, grabbed my stuff, and rushed out the door.**

**Ten minutes later I had made it down to the front desk. "Did Sawyer call for my stuff?" I asked the guy sitting there.**

"**Oh, yeah detective. Just got done pulling them from the computer," He told me, handing me a folder.**

"**Thanks." I pulled the folder from his hands and took off into the night.**

**The night.**

**While in Gotham the streets would be dark at night, here in Metropolis everything's still lit up at night. It's like a never-ending source of light.**

**Everything's lit up.**

**Everything but Conner and Cassie's apartment. I found it completely dark when I got in, so they must have turned in.**

**I opened the folder the guy at the desk had given me and set it on the coffee table. Then I took the tape and put it into the VCR. I rewound the tape before hitting play and looking up at the black and white screen. Once it showed Tim and Jason on-screen, I paused it and went back to sit on the couch.**

**I stared at the screen for a little while, taking in every detail until I found what I was looking for. There were cracks in the walls. Large ones. Almost unnoticeable on the black and white screen.**

**Now, which one of these buildings has any sign of damage?**

**Two buildings condemned and broken down. One is closer to the Power Plant, though. If Light wants to "bake" Jason like Selinda said he would, they'd all need to stay in a building close to the Power Plant, since light and electricity are his specialties.**

**I quickly walked to the kitchen and picked up the phone in there so I wouldn't disturb Conner and Cassie.**

**Roy was staying with Donna at her hotel, so I called the operator and had her connect me with the front desk, who, in turn, connected me to Donna's room.**

"**Hello?" Roy asked, his voice heavy with sleep.**

"**Get up. I found them," I told him before hanging up. I looked over at the clock.**

**12:32.**

**Almost an hour since I got that tape. I have to go get Roy now if we want to make it back in time.**

**I rushed out the door, slamming it shut behind me, before taking of.**

**Fifteen minutes later I was outside the door to Donna's hotel room, banging on the door. It finally opened and Roy stepped out before closing it behind him.**

"**What're we still standing here for?" He asked me jokingly. "C'mon, let's go save your brothers."**

**With that he started for the elevator.**

**Something's not right. I saw the way he looked before he closed the door, even if it was only for a moment.**

**What had gone on in that room before I showed up?**

**I guess it's a question I'll have to save for later. Right now we have to make it across the city before the clock strikes two.**

**Once we got to the lobby I pulled Roy over to the front desk and pulled out my badge.**

"**Police, we're in the middle of an emergency and we need to borrow one of your rental cars," I told the old man at the desk. He looked surprised for a few moments before crouching down to pull a set of keys for us. He came back up and quickly tossed them over to me. "Thanks."**

**We rushed out the side door to where the rental cars were located.**

"**He gave us one in the first aisle," I told Roy as we started running toward the first aisle. "Spot number eighty-three."**

**Damn we do a lot of running, don't we? Well, at least it helps me stay in shape.**

**We finally arrived at the parking spot to find a brown Beetle in the slot. I took the driver's seat while Roy jumped into the passenger side and we took off out of the lot and onto the main road.**

"**Sawyer's gonna be pissed," Roy said with a wide grin.**

"**I'm hopin," I replied as I continued to break the speed limit in my rush to get to the old building.**

"**So how'd you figure out where they were?" Roy asked me a little while later.**

"**Arthur's good with electricity. When Selinda said he'd 'bake' Jason, I knew it meant he was going to use his knowledge of light and electricity to do it. To get enough energy to do that though, you'd need a lot of power, so I automatically thought of the Power Plant. But they wouldn't be stupid enough to actually stay in the Power Plant here, so it needed to be somewhere nearby. That's when I started paying attention to the background on the tape. Since the tape didn't last that long I had to try and catch something of importance. That's when I thought I had spotted a couple of cracks in the wall behind them. Now I know for a fact there aren't any businesses by the Power Plant, but I thought of apartment buildings for the people that work there. There were five, each a few stories high. Went back to look at the ones that were condemned, then found out which was closest to the plant. That's where they have to be," I explained to Roy.**

"**So, did you come up with a plan during this whole thing?"**

"**Yeah; wing it."**

**He rolled up his sleeves. "My favorite type of plan."**

"**I figured you'd like it."**

**He laughed.**

**We finally arrived at the condemned building, stopping a few yards away.**

"**You got a watch on you?" I asked Roy as I stared up at the dark building.**

"**Nope, usually go by an internal clock," He answered. "You know, my own time. Like I have five minutes to break in, and I count that out in the back of my head, y'know?"**

"**Yeah, I do the same. We should have at least ten minutes left," I told him. "Alright. We'll go in two ways. You take the front, I'll take the back. That way you can distract them while I go get Jason and Tim."**

"**Works for me. I'll see if I can meet you up there."**

**We both slipped out of the car and over to the building, separating once we got to the side. Once I made it to the back I glanced through the windows.**

**Nothing but darkness.**

**I have no clue what the layout is inside, but they do, therefore they have the advantage.**

**Roy will most likely make a big opening, getting their attention. That means I have to break in carefully. I looked down at the knob carefully. It was pretty old, which means I could use my skeleton key to get in. I took it out of my back pocket and slipped it into the lock, before turning it and entering.**

**I slowly pulled the door open and pulled out my flashlight, shielding the beam on top to try and hide it. With Light and Jade here, there have to be traps set up all around here. Sensors even fishing line that sets off some poisonous darts.**

**Last time I went after each of them, I broke in through the window. They had the traps set on the doors. I turned the beam over to the windows. Got it. Light sensors, but nothing by the door.**

**I walked slowly through the empty room. Once I opened the door on the other side, I heard gunshots being fired.**

**Roy.**

**He can get trigger-happy very quickly. At least it's giving me some good cover.**

**The staircase may be rigged, but I can easily flip up the banister to get to the second floor and so on. Sometimes being a former circus performer has its advantages. Especially when you were a former aerialist.**

**It took me only moments to reach the second floor, but none of the doors were guarded.**

**I know my enemies. They all make it obvious which room they're hiding in by guarding it someway, and since Selinda and Baran are involved in this, Baran would most likely be guarding the room Tim and Jason are in.**

**Always gotta go with the human wall to guard a room.**

**He wasn't on the third or fourth floors, but when I got to the fifth, he ended up surprising me by grabbing me from behind.**

**He chuckled cruelly as he held me tight against his chest, forcing the air out of me. With that he pulled me into the room at the other end of the hall.**

**No wonder he was able to jump me; he was right behind me! Dammit!**

"**Look who I found, sis," Baran told his sister proudly.**

**Jason and Tim, who were sitting up with their hands and feet bound by strong ropes and mouths taped shut, were looking at me with wide eyes.**

"**Hmm. Showed up with minutes to spare, detective," Selinda told me as she looked down at her watch.**

**Dr. Light was already wearing his evil grin as he picked up a gun from the stand next to him.**

"**I've been waiting a long time for this," He declared as he aimed the gun at me from where he was standing.**

**It was a good distance away that when he finally fired his light gun at me, I was able to duck my head down, letting it hit Baran's collarbone. His grip instantly loosened and Selinda was so angry that she forgot all about me and rounded on Light, who was staring wide-eyed as the gargantuan fell to the ground. That left one out.**

**Jade was probably fighting Roy right now.**

**I used the distraction to slip by the two that were left standing and went to untie Jason and Tim. By the time they had pulled the tape from their mouths, Selinda and Light were practically wrestling on the floor while Baran had begun to groan.**

**Damn he's a tough guy.**

"**Selinda?" He asked not even noticing he was bleeding from his wound. At least that would weaken him.**

**Selinda immediately looked up at her brother and Light took advantage of the moment in time to punch her in the face.**

**Baran roared with anger and ran at Light.**

"**You don't hurt my sister!" He yelled, grabbing Light by his skinny little neck and smashing his face across the wall, splattering blood everywhere.**

**My eyes widened as I saw the way the blood came out as Baran began smashing Light's head against the wall.**

**Ryan.**

**His head was smashed in and the pattern the blood was spilling was similar to the way it had looked when Roy and I had arrived in the hall all those years ago.**

**My blood began to boil and my fists tightened.**

"**Looks like they're doing your job for you, Dick," Jason commented with a grin, but I could barely hear him. All I could hear was the sound bones cracking and feel my rage intensify.**

**It made me think of Ryan and how he looked when he was finally found. His face was completely battered; his limbs twisted and limp.**

**I saw Ryan in Light's place. His bones cracking under the giants' hands and the life literally being crushed out of him.**

**I stopped hearing Jason and Tim trying to call out to me.**

**I stopped seeing them.**

**Stopped seeing Selinda standing on the side with an evil, twisted grin.**

**All I saw was red.**

**Then, I attacked.**

**I jumped on Baran's back and put him into a strong chokehold, breaking his grip on Light and bringing his focus to me. Then I pushed myself up so my legs were squeezing his head between my legs. I put my right fist into the palm of my left hand and raised my hands high above my head before quickly bringing it down onto Baran's head. I could feel my hands break as they smashed into his rock-like head, but his knees buckled and his head was probably spinning from the loss of blood through his wound. Not to mention whatever rage he had had most likely disappeared after I surprised him.**

**I flipped over so I was facing him, grabbed his head between my hand and slammed my knee directly into his face, breaking his nose. Then I repeated it, aiming right between his eyes. I kept hitting him right between his eyes until he finally fell onto his back, and was out cold.**

**I pulled my gun from its holster and aimed it right at his head. Suddenly I felt someone wrap their arm around my neck and start to grab at my hand to pull the gun away. I reached back and grabbed whoever it was by the collar of their shirt, threw them on top of Baran's body, and aimed my gun at him.**

**The red finally vanished from my vision as I stared at who was at the other end of my gun. My eyes widened.**

**Tim.**

**My hand shook and I finally dropped the gun and looked away, only to find Jason dealing a few final blows to Selinda, taking her down for the count.**

**When he was done he looked at me too. **

**I ran my hands through my hair for a moment until pain suddenly shot through me. I had felt my hands break, but I had ignored the pain. Now it was coming back at me full force.**

**I don't shoot to kill, unless I can't help it. But what I was about to do…**

"**Let's go," I said, trying, and failing miserably, to keep my voice from shaking. I started for the door.**

"**What was with you?" Jason demanded, causing me to stop in my tracks.**

"**He killed Ryan Anders," I said, my voice barely above a whisper. "He killed Kory's brother. When I realized it, I just…I lost it. Now, let's go."**

"**They've got traps laid out all over the stairs," Tim told me as we left the room.**

"**Yeah, we heard 'em talking about some of them earlier," Jason agreed.**

"**Then we'll take the banister," I told them.**

**Back at Wayne Manor, while we were growing up, we used to slide down the banisters for fun. Either to push Bruce's buttons or to just get down the stairs faster. Point is that it wouldn't be a problem for us to get down to the first floor.**

"**Who was the guy that other chick went after?" Jason suddenly asked as we started for the back door.**

**Shit. Roy.**

**I suddenly started for the other room main hall behind another door. There were a bunch of bullet holes through the door but I couldn't hear anything on the other side.**

**I kicked it down and my eyes widened at the sight in front of me.**

**Lying on the floor were two bodies, each on the opposite side of the room and…**

**Both were dead.**

**Roy.**

A/N: So for safety reasons I raised the rating on the story from T to M. Mostly because of the mention of bones breaking in this chapter (which I tried to not put much detail into) and for a brief mention of...well...cannibalism in the next chapter. I guess this makes this my first M rated story. Now I know I hinted to some readers that I'd be killing off a character soon. Well, now you know who it is.

Yup, Roy's gone. I know it wasn't who anyone was expecting, which is why I did it. Now, next week, since I won't be uploading Year 4 until the week after, I'll be uploading two chapters of Little Miracles! I know **Green Gallant's** probably happy about that.

Okay, that's really all I have to say for this chapter other than, please review!


	10. The Funeral and WHAT?

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

**Chapter Ten**

**One of my best friends is dead.**

**Roy Harper died from poison that had been injected into him from the tips of Jade Nguyen's needles. The poison worked quickly, killing him almost instantly. He had enough time to shoot and kill her as well, though.**

**But he's still dead. And I'm still standing here at his funeral, staring as his coffin was being lowered into the ground.**

**Kory, as always at times like these, was by my side with her hand in mine. While on her other side was Donna, leaning on her slightly for support. By her side was Oliver Queen, Roy's adopted father, and Dinah Lance, who had always bee like a mother to him.**

**Basically everyone was here. Mia Dearden, Jay Garrick, Barry Allen, Wally West, Bart Allen, Alan Scott, Hal Jordan, Guy Gardner, John Stewart, Arthur Curry and his nephew Garth Storm, Gar Logan, Rachel Roth, Vic Stone, Karen Beecher, Babs, Cass, Commissioner Gordon, Diana Prince, Clark Kent, Conner, Cassie, Tim, Jason, Bruce, Selina, the list could go on and on, but trust me, there are a lot of people here, paying their respects.**

**As I stood there with Mari in my arms and Ryan holding onto my left leg with one of his hands, I couldn't help but think of the questions that come to my mind at every funeral I go to.**

**Did he know it was coming? **

**What could have been going through his mind in those last few moments? **

**Did his life flash before his eyes?**

**And why? Why did it have be him?**

**Roy was barely twenty-five. He still had a lot to live for. He had a lot of fight left in him. There was still a lot of good that he could have done.**

**But…he's gone now.**

"**He was a good kid," I heard someone say as they put their hand on my shoulder.**

**I looked back to see Ollie standing behind me. Everyone else was gone. Even Mari was able to jump out of my arms without me noticing.**

"**He wasn't a kid," I told Ollie as I looked down at the headstone. **

"**He always was to me-" He started to say.**

**There was still a lot that had been left unsaid between Ollie and Roy. Just like Bruce and I, they had only begun speaking to each other a few months ago, and still had a lot of things to work out. This was one of them.**

"**And that was the problem!" I cut him off angrily. "You always saw him as this little kid. Well guess what? He grew up! Maybe you should think of doing the same."**

**With that I turned and walked away, making sure not to look back. I know that if I did, I might have broken down.**

**Kory had most likely left with Donna and the kids. She knows me and knows I need time to clear my head. The long walk to the hotel did an okay job of that. Having been through things like this before, I know how to at least let the pain ebb away a little and begin coming to terms with it.**

**Roy Harper is dead and there's nothing I can do to change that.**

**He's gone and I'm still here. And I still have a job to do.**

**I finally walked into the hotel room to find the only one light on, by the bedside table. I walked over to the small refrigerator, pulled out a beer, and opened it up.**

**Usually, I don't drink, but there are days when I make an exception. This would be one of them. I looked out toward the balcony to see Kory sitting out there, gazing up at the stars. I took a sip of my beer as I walked over to her and sat in the seat beside her and put my hand over hers. She turned her hand over and laced her fingers with mine as she continued to stare up at the nearly pitch black sky.**

"**Donna's watching the kids," She told me after a few moments of silence.**

**Donna was the first person I called after bringing Roy to the hospital. I knew there was nothing they could do to save him, but they could definitely tell me what killed him. Their analysis had only confirmed my suspicions.**

**When I had called Donna, I expected her to break down crying right then and there. Instead, she was completely calm, even when she had come down to the hospital and saw his body, which had been as white as the sheet covering him, she was calm. She just sat at his bedside and held his hand for as long as the doctors would allow.**

"**How's she been holding up?" I asked, keeping my gaze t the night sky.**

"**She's been fine. Just trying to stay a little busier than before." Kory was worried about that. Donna's usually someone that openly expresses her feelings and emotions, while I'm the one that usually suppresses them.**

**I finally looked at Kory's face to see her bright jade eyes still turned to the starless sky.**

"**You think she knew?"**

**It was a question I had wanted to ask Donna herself, but decided it was best that I didn't. She was already going through so much. If she had told anyone the answer, though, it would be Kory. She was her best friend after all.**

**Kory finally turned her gaze to me and smiled sadly.**

"**They both knew," She told me, her voice barely a whisper. "Although it didn't make anything easier on either of them. In fact, it made the goodbye more difficult. All Donna could do was wait for you to call with the news. By then, she had already been crying for a long while. She even called me after Roy left and told me what was going on. How you called to let Roy know you'd found Tim and Jason, how Roy told her he'd been getting this feeling that something was going to happen; that it'd be that night. How he put on a brave face while deep down she could see how sad he was inside. He walked through the door after giving her one final kiss goodbye, knowing he'd never see her again. A sad ending to a romance that never had a chance to truly grow."**

**Roy always went with his gut. Usually, his gut feelings were right, which was why he always went with them.**

**I wish his gut had been wrong on this one though. I bet he did too.**

**After I finished my beer we went to bed, and I held her close that night, as I had done every night since I saw her again. I put my hand over her round stomach and tucked my face into her neck, but didn't fall asleep.**

**I couldn't. Not without finally giving her my answer.**

**I put my lips to her ear and whispered, "To protect you, our family, and do the right thing. To show prove that one person can make a difference in people's lives and that, even in the darkest of places, there's always a light."**

**My eyes finally shut and just before I drifted off to sleep, I remembered something. I never did thank Roy for reminding me.**

**The next day I found myself having lunch with Kory and Wally. We had invited Donna as well, but she decided to take the kids to the park.**

**Wally and I sat staring at Kory as she poured out practically a whole container of mustard on her spaghetti.**

"**So…do you always eat like this when you're pregnant?" Wally asked hesitantly. Both of our eyes widened as she took a large bite of her mustard, spaghetti, and meatball lunch.**

**I looked over at Wally and just nodded my head yes. During the last few months of her pregnancy Kory would eat…a lot of strange food. I'd actually rather not think of the types of things she's concocted in the midst of her pregnancies. I will say that just looking at them had made me hurl for hours.**

"**So how have things been at the shop, Wally?" I asked, changing the subject before he would ask another stupid question. Kory kept her temper down enough to ignore the first one, but she'd probably try to choke him. Either that or start crying. Either way, I'd probably end up sleeping in the hallway since he is my best friend. She didn't know him before I introduced her to him.**

**Wally work as a police mechanic is Keystone City. With how quickly he moves while working on those cars, he could probably be a one-man pit crew for a race car. The guy moves like lightning.**

"**Not bad," He answered with a shrug, going along with the subject change. "Heard your car got totaled, though. You know how salvageable it was?"**

**I shook my head slowly. "Trust me, Wally; you wouldn't even have enough pieces to put it back together. The only thing that actually stayed intact through that explosion was a headlight, and even the wires got burned off on that. Everything else was blown sky high or burned to a crisp."**

**He just laughed for a few minutes before there was silence.**

"**I actually wanted to talk to you about something else, Dick," He said after a few moments, his face now completely serious. "Last week, my dad called up and said there was this new church that opened up in Blue Valley. When told me what the name was, I automatically thought about a case you had solved about a year ago. The one with that thirteen-year-old priest… What was his name?"**

"**Sebastian Blood," Kory and I answered simultaneously. I looked over at her in time to see her looking down at the table for a moment before lightly shaking her head.**

**When I was looking for someone to go inside the church that Blood had taken over-and named after himself-Kory had offered. I tried to talk her out of it, but she was determined to help me solve it. She'd end up staying there for about three days at a time and, when she finally was allowed home, she would shudder as she recounted the gruesome details for me, and wake up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night.**

**I rested my hand atop hers and squeezed it gently, as a sign of comfort.**

"**He was one of the crooks that had escaped," I informed Wally. "The juvenile hall he had been in had caught fire a few months ago. They had to move residents into a ward in Blackgate while the hall was being rebuilt. He was broken out a few days before the hall was reopened."**

"**Well it looks like he moved up to my hometown and started a Church of Blood there," Wally told Kory and I. "Dad and mom have been telling me all kinds of odd stories about their neighbors suddenly disappearing. Dad was telling me that some people go missing for days at a time, while other go in, but never come out."**

"**If they've been gone for more than five days it means they're as good as dead," Kory spoke softly so no one else could hear what she said.**

**Wally's eyes just widened.**

"**It's a cult," She explained, "and Blood is insane. He's trying to bring some demon to life and fills a huge pool, which he keeps under the church, with the blood of some of his followers. He sacrifices their bodies and burns their bones, while he drains their blood into the pool which is where the demon is supposed to appear from. He also chooses one female member of the cult as his mother. If she ever disobeys or disagrees with him, he'll bite her nose off, then slice her into pieces and adds her blood to the pool."**

**Wally quickly pushed his plate to the side, before jumping out of his chair, and running to the nearest bathroom.**

**Any other time, it would have been funny. This time it was different, though. Kory wasn't just telling him what the teenage leader of the cult did. She was telling him of her nightmares from the whole experience.**

**While Blood had been able to brainwash many into believing in his misguided and unorthodox scheme, Kory had been one of the few to easily overcome his brainwashing. Of course, she couldn't let him know that, or else end up one of his sacrifices herself.**

**I moved my hand from on top of hers and wound my arm around her shoulders instead, and pulled her close.**

A/N: Okay, I've been very hesitant to update chapter 11 because of a part I have in there that I'm not really sure about.

I do have a question for you all. This past weekend I wrote a one-shot entitled 'Going out with a BANG!' Basically, it's chapters seven, eight, and nine of this story, from Roy's POV. I would post it in this story, but it could end up being very confusing.

Anyway, my question is, would you like me to post 'Going Out With a BANG!' on Friday, instead of chapter 11? Now chapter 11 isn't complete at the moment, but if you'd rather I post that instead, than I'll finish it up this week.

Other than that, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review!

Oh, and check out my profile for a preview of 'Going out with a Bang!'. It could help with your decision.


	11. Blood

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

**Chapter Eleven**

**Wally's a stubborn ass.**

**At least Roy actually had experience with criminals. All Wally knows about is their stolen cars.**

**As for Tim, well…it's his plane we're in.**

**Wally let out a low whistle as he sat back in one of the leather chairs.**

"**Now these are some nice digs, Tim," he complimented my younger brother with a wide grin. "You think Bruce wants to adopt another kid. Cause I'd be happy to call him dad!"**

"**Yeah, the only problem is you're twenty-five, have a job, a wife, and a set of twins," I told him. "The latter two will probably be worried sick about you, so how about we drop you off at home."**

"**Sorry buddy; no can do," Wally replied, still smiling. "Besides, your little bro is coming along and he's younger than us and has a fiancée waiting for him back home."**

"**What do you think about being a dad, Wally?" Tim changed the subject. A look of confusion crossed Wally's face.**

"**It's okay right now," he finally answered with a shrug. "I'm happy I'm a dad. I'm just not happy about changing diapers. It's such a hassle and my kids go through so many of-"**

"**Cass is pregnant, isn't she?" I asked Tim, looking over at him. This is the second time he's asked that question and, at the funeral, it did look like Cass had put on some weight. She must be at least three months along, because she's begun showing.**

**Tim just looked down at the floor and Wally's grin got so big that I'm surprised his face didn't split in two!**

"**No way!" he yelled. "Little Timmy's gonna be a daddy?"**

**Tim's face just got red.**

**I got up from my seat and walked to the mini-bar in the back. Wally and I aren't big wine drinkers, so it took me a while to find a few beers. I grabbed them, popped the tops open, and handed one to Wally and one to Tim.**

"**Welcome to the club, Tim," I told him before taking a large gulp.**

"**And best of luck to ya," Wally told him before also chugging his beer down.**

**Tim just smiled and laughed before joining us.**

**Well, he won't be laughing so much in a couple of months.**

**When we finally landed a few miles out of Blue Valley, Nevada, Tim had his driver take us to Wally's parents' house. They had agreed to put up with us for a few nights.**

**We stayed in Wally's old room and I began to set up my stuff.**

"**So what's the plan?" Tim asked as he and Wally sat on the floor and continued to their quick poker game.**

"**You two stay here and let me do my job," I told him as I pulled out Blood's file.**

**Roy had just gotten killed. I'm not gonna let the same happen to either of them. I'm not going to let two other people I care about, die.**

"**C'mon Dick, you know we can help," Wally persisted.**

"**Yeah; you can help by letting me do my job," I shot back, slamming the folder on Wally's old desk.**

**Why the hell am I even wasting my time here? I know where Blood is, and waiting will only allow him time to know I'm here. He basically has the whole town under his little spell. If I go now, I will still have the element of surprise.**

**I stood up from my chair and started toward the door.**

"**Where the hell do you think you're going?" Wally asked as he and Tim scrambled to their feet.**

"**Out," was all I said as I walked out the door and slammed it shut behind me.**

**There's just one last thing I need to make sure I can take Blood down. I walked into the bathroom that was down the hall and began searching through the drawers. Wally's mom had to keep a small mirror somewhere around here.**

**Blood hypnotizes victims by having them look into his eyes. He has to catch and try to hypnotize me. I know that's what he'll do, because I'll be putting up a struggle. Then I could use the mirror to have him hypnotize himself.**

**I finally found a small, square compact in the cabinet and tucked it into my pocket before running out of the room, down the stairs, and out the door.**

**They're following me. I know Tim and Wally. They're following me. I can't lose them either. This is where Wally grew up. He knows the town like the back of his hand. If I lose them, they'll just go straight to the church.**

**I have no choice but to allow them to follow. For now.**

**I snuck into the church and ducked behind the last row of seats. The room was full of people.**

**Once the door opened again, I saw Tim and Wally hesitantly walk into the room, but no one looked back at them.**

**Blood definitely got to them.**

**I quickly stood up and grabbed the two idiots before pulling them behind the wooden benches.**

"**You do as I tell you," I ordered them, before glancing over the top of the bench. Blood had entered the room and was speaking with a woman at the podium.**

"**What's that on his head?" Tim whispered over to him.**

"**A skull he probably worked into a crown," I whispered back. Suddenly Blood's face was scrunched up in anger. Kory had described this to me, but I've never actually seen it happen.**

**Blood glared up at the woman he had most likely named his mother, and suddenly tackled her to the ground. Then, like a viper, his face moved as quick as lightning toward hers and in moments, blood was pouring down her face as she screamed. Her hands immediately went to her face as he stood and began chewing her nose in his mouth.**

"**Oh. My. God," Wally choked out, terror in his eyes and his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.**

"**W-what did h-h-he just do?" Tim stuttered out in horror.**

**Even my eyes were wide, though I was left speechless at the sight. I finally forced my eyes down, unable to stare at the scene any longer.**

**How could I have put Kory through this?**

**I should have put my foot down the moment she offered. I should have fought harder to try and get her to stop going. I should have done a lot of things…and now, my wife has to pay for those mistakes in her dreams. Now Wally and Tim are added to the list.**

**I finally looked up again to see the room being emptied. Most of the people were leaving, but a few were leaving through a door at front of the church. I stood up and snuck behind one of the people that were leaving and grabbed the base of their neck. After squeezing it, the man went limp in moments and I pulled the deep scarlet robe off of him.**

**I was about to put it on when I noticed the light reflect against something in the hood.**

**What the hell?**

**I looked inside the hood to see a silver band inside. It was large enough to fit over a person's head. Most likely a mind control device so no one can escape Blood's control.**

**But he'd never be smart enough to make these on his own…**

**Only one person would be able to help him make these.**

**Mikron O'Jeneus.**

**He'd never let Blood have the main controller, though, which means he has to be around here somewhere.**

"**Okay, both of you," I whispered to them, "I need you to look through the rooms upstairs. If you find a small, bald guy in one of the rooms, and he's laughing evilly, knock him out quick and destroy any little gadgets he may have on him. Actually, it's better if you strip him down." I pulled out the extra pairs of rubber gloves I kept in my back pocket and handed one pair to each of them. "Make sure to put these on. He wear's a suit under his clothes and it has an electric charge to it. It only works once so when the shock goes off you can pull off his equipment and make sure it's out of his reach. Find something to tie him down with and keep a good watch on him."**

**They nodded slowly before sneaking out through the doors.**

**Well, now that they're taken care of, I can go deal with Blood.**

**I stood and walked to the front of the church. The blood was already beginning to set into the carpet, which was a similar color. I had discovered Blood did that purposely so whenever an officer would drop in, they wouldn't be able to see any evidence of blood on the floor from the victims that were killed in that very room. After I cut up a patch of the carpet, though, I could see the blood stains on the bottom. They had even gone so far as to being to stain the concrete floor underneath.**

**I went to the door and slowly turned the knob. They left it unlocked. I definitely have to keep my guard up now. He must be expecting me, but how? How could he have found out I was here so-Ahh!**

**Dammit. Stairs turned into a slide. He definitely was expecting me.**

**Once I reached the bottom of the slide, I was immediately grabbed by two of Blood's zoned-out followers. I looked at both and they were just staring off into space like idiots. Their grip wasn't that tight, however, and both seemed to be pretty out of shape. That, I doubt Blood knew. The little bastard's smart, but he's cocky and overconfident in his abilities. It's what causes him to make mistakes. Picking these two to hold me was the first.**

"**It seems like you've done a very terrible job of trying to surprise me, detective," he said with a malicious smile. Psycho kid. Plain and simple. He stared directly at me, and his smile widened immediately as his eyes seemed to grow a bit larger.**

**He was focusing on me now. I quickly shook my arm out of one of his followers' hands and pulled the compact out of my pocket and put it directly in his line of vision. I kept it there for a few seconds until I was sure he had hypnotized himself.**

"**You're going to listen to my orders," I told him clearly to make sure he understood. "Tell you're followers to let me go."**

"**Let him go," He repeated the last of my words mechanically.**

"**Tell them to all go back home, and, when they arrive, remove and destroy their cloaks."**

"**You are all dismissed. When you arrive back home, remove and destroy your cloaks."**

**When I had first done this to him, I had thought that it was too easy for me to trick him. I'm a little more relaxed now, having gone through it once before, but I'm still ready incase he learned any new tricks to get by this.**

"**Now, where's-"**

"**Dick!" I heard Tim cry from behind me. I turned quickly to see him running down the-now normal-staircase. "We've gotta get out of here. Before Wally and I caught him, that little bastard imp started up a bomb. The place is gonna explode in less than a minute! Wally already grabbed the guy and left."**

**I turned to Blood. "Lead us out of here through the quickest possible way, right now."**

**He took off running toward the other end of the chamber. That's when I finally spotted the large pool in the center of the room. He sure collected a lot of blood during his stay here. He must have been working subtly over here since he was broken out of jail.**

**I looked back at Tim who had gone extremely pale but kept his gaze purpose away from the pool. He'd seen it too.**

**We took off after Blood through a passageway at the other end of the chamber. About halfway through it had gotten pretty dark, until we both finally saw a light ahead of us and a powerful…stench reached our noses. Tim didn't know what it was that was causing this great odor, but I did. I smelt the same thing when a group of cops and myself were searching for the bodies of some of the people Blood had killed. We found out that he liked to burn some bodies, while others he would have his hypnotized followers drop off into a large, open ditch that lay outside city limits.**

**By now, I know both of us are pretty far away from Blue Valley. I just don't know how far. We sure as hell can't go back, since the explosion would have caused a cave in that covered the chamber with the pool of blood and the entrance to the tunnel. We have no other way out.**

**I stopped and turned to Tim.**

"**There are going to be a bunch of holes up there," I told him, keeping my voice even. The next words came out as an order. "Do **_**not**_** look in them. You've already seen too much as it is. I don't care if I have to take your shirt and wrap it over your face, then take your hand and lead you all the way back to Blue Valley. Do **_**NOT**_** look in those holes."**

**He nodded before we both climbed out of the tunnel. Once we were outside, he closed his eyes and I grabbed his shoulder and pushed him along, around the open.**

**This kid has no respect for the dead. Just dumps them in a hole in the ground and leaves them to rot.**

**I have to remember to put him in a nice tight chokehold before the cops show.**

**Until then, he still has to lead us back to Blue Valley. Of course, once he steps foot inside the town lines again, he'll be arrested.**

**Easiest one so far.**

**Whoever broke these guys out is obviously saving the best for last.**

A/N: Well, here's that cannabalism chapter everyone was waiting for. Sorry it took so long to update this, but I had a pretty busy week and weekend. I did promise **Green Gallant** that I'd update before I leave for work, though, so that's why I updated so early.

Next chapter we'll have a little talk between Dick and Donna to put some closure to Roy's death. You may even see a small guest appearance from a new character!

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review!


	12. Family matters

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

**Chapter Twelve**

**After helping the police in Blue Valley for three days, I'm finally back in Gotham. I spent most of the day filling out paperwork and making sure Blood and O'Jeneus were locked away safely.**

**I pulled out a small piece of paper from my coat pocket and looked down at it as I entered Wayne Manor.**

**Sebastian Blood – juvenile hall.**

**Laura DeMille – still at large.**

**Baran Flinders – jail.**

**Selinda Flinders – jail.**

**Dr. Simon Jones – still at large.**

**Emil LaSalle – still at large.**

**André LeBlanc – jail.**

**Dr. Arthur Light – jail.**

**Jade Nguyen – deceased.**

**Mikron O'Jeneus – jail.**

**Johnny Rancid – still at large.**

**Slade Wilson – still at large.**

**Seven down and five to go.**

**As I look down at my list, I don't really pay attention to where my feet are taking me. When I finally put it away, I realize I'm outside, in Wayne Manor's backyard.**

**Why did I come back here?**

**My ears perk slightly when I hear a splashing sound coming from the direction of the pool. I turn my gaze to my left to see a girl around Cassie's age sitting at the edge of the pool. If she was only a bit taller, had a slightly different sense of fashion, and her hair was a bit shorter, she'd pass for Cassie's twin easily.**

**She wasn't, though. She was Roy's little sister. Adopted.**

**She ran away from an abusive home at the age of five and ended up in a child prostitution ring until she met Ollie and Roy, who got her off the streets. She was ten and Roy was sixteen at the time. When she was sixteen, she found out she was HIV positive. Roy was the first one she told and, like she had tried to help him get over his addiction, he did his best to help her see past this little bump in the road and continue doing the things she loves.**

**Roy always liked to tease Mia, and vice-versa, but whenever there was something big going down, they always had each other's backs. They could always talk to each other, no matter what the subject was.**

**She's also one of the reasons Roy came to help me look for Tim and Jason. He never said it, but I know deep down that was one of his reasons. If it had been Mia in Jason and Tim's place, I wouldn't have hesitated to come help him.**

**She was sitting at the edge of the pool, her legs hanging over the edge and into the water as she flipped through an ordinary spiral notebook. As I glanced to her side, I saw three more sitting next to her as well. This is where Mia reminds me of Rachel. She's always got her nose stuck in some sort of book.**

"**What'cha reading?" I asked as I took a seat next to her but kept my legs pulled up to my chest. While she had her pants rolled up to her knees, mine weren't and my shoes and socks were still on. That way I could be ready in case something else came up. Although it would be good to relax my legs in the heated pool water…**

**She looked startled for a moment but smiled when she saw it was only me.**

"**Hey Dick," she greeted me before looking down at the notebook she had been reading. Her eyes scanned the page before looking back at me. "Last semester, I decided to take a psych class, just for a little fun. My roommate had taken it at the beginning of the year and told me it had been pretty cool. Anyway, my professor assigned us an experiment on the first day of the class. We had to ask one person to write in a diary, or journal, if you prefer to call it that, for the whole semester. They were supposed to write one entry everyday and, at the end of the class, we'd collect the books and write a twenty page paper assessing the person's personality and compare it from what it was like when they started writing, to what it was like when they finished. Explain growth of character and maturity, how other people would react to the person in real life, and then compare it to how they would act if the journal was the person's real voice, if that makes any sense. It was much more confusing when the professor explained it.**

"**Well, Ollie and Dinah were too busy to do it, and I was going to ask Hal when Roy offered to help. He did it in a pretty unorthodox way, where he'd actually pretend he was having a conversation with instead of writing in the diar – sorry – journal," she paused and rolled her eyes before looking down at the notebook in her lap again, "like any other person would. He ended up getting me an A and actually showed the most character growth during the time. Of course, whenever I went to see him before the end of the semester, I always asked to see the journals to check and make sure he was writing in them. At first, he thought it'd be a one-sided conversation, but I decided to have some fun with him and add my own little notes and stuff in the borders or at the end of the page, if there was enough room. Just to have some fun with him, y'know?"**

**She flipped the page and stared down at the words. She wasn't reading them. I could tell by the way her eyes remained unfocused. She was lost in a memory. Obviously, it's about Roy, but it could have anything to do with him. It could even have to do with the last entry she read.**

**I'm not going to look. Those notebooks are personal. Something between Roy, Mia, and anyone they decided to share it with.**

"**I'm going to give them to Donna, she finally said after a few minutes. "He wrote a lot of stuff about her in here, and I think she'd like to keep them."**

"**Wouldn't you like to keep them, too?" I asked.**

**She shook her head no. "I've read them all already. Multiple times, actually. Especially after he died. Besides, I'll still be able to read them whenever I want. Donna's moving back to Star City and told me I could move in with her, if I want. Since Ollie lost all that money in the stock market, I had to leave the dorms to save cash so I could still take my courses. Roy was going to have me move in with him but…since that's not an option any longer, Donna asked me to move in with her. It'll be cool, and she even offered to help me with school, by helping me pay the bills and everything."**

**I nodded as I stared down at the pool water.**

**Donna was always Mia's favorite of Roy's girlfriends. Be a friend since they were kids, Donna would often visit the Queen estate and acted as a big sister to Mia since she started living with Ollie and Roy. Donna had only lived a few streets down at the time.**

"**How're things going with Bart?" I asked, turning the conversation away from Roy and Donna for the moment. I'm still uncomfortable with the subject right now. I thought I was doing okay, but ever since Roy died…**

**She blushed, but a small smile played on her face as she closed the notebook. Finally she lightly cleared her throat before asking as innocently as she could muster, "What makes you think something's going on between us?"**

"**Maybe cause of the way he stayed practically glued to your side at the funeral and the few days after," I replied with a smirk. I've always been good at reading other people's feelings, but when it comes to my own, I've always been in the dark at almost every turn and never really know how to handle the situation and make things better for myself.**

"**And he went back to L.A. after," she told me, looking away and stacking the notebook on top of the others before fidgeting with them.**

"**So, you've got no clue where things are going with him," I concluded.**

**She smiled and laughed, her eyes lighting up brightly. "No one ever knows where things are going with Bart. He's so unpredictable and…well, impulsive. He never really thinks before he acts and always says the first thing that comes to mind. Even when it has nothing o do with whatever someone's talking about."**

**She's keeping the subject off her feelings as well.**

"**Donna doing okay?" I finally asked, my gaze turning to the water. Bart was making her uncomfortable and confused again.**

**She was silent for a few moments before answering, "Why don't you ask her yourself? She's been watching us from the balcony."**

**My head snapped up and around so fast, I'm surprised I didn't get whiplash.**

**Donna **_**was**_** looking down on us from the second-floor balcony.**

**Mia stood up, smiled, and waved to her before kneeling down to pick up the notebooks. When she stood again, she looked down at me. "I better head to bed. I'm meeting up with Cassie, Cass, and a bunch of the other girls for lunch tomorrow. Goodnight."**

"**Goodnight," I heard myself reply as I continued to stare up at Donna.**

"**Goodnight, Mia," Donna called from her place on the balcony.**

"'**Night Donna," Mia called back.**

**Once the door shut, everything was silent for a while.**

"**What happened to us, Dick?" Donna finally broke the silence, asking a question I never wanted to even think about. "The three of us were best friends. What went wrong?"**

"**Nothing," I replied. "We just grew up and, as we did, I guess our interests just stood out more and pulled us apart."**

**She looked away from me and into the night sky, her eyes searching the stars. I didn't have to be up to know what she was looking for.**

"**I miss him." I could barely hear her voice carry over the wind that was now changing from a warm summer breeze, to the beginnings of chilly autumn gusts.**

"**I do too, but he left that night because he wanted to. Kory told me he had dreamed of his death beforehand. He knew it was coming, and he took it head on. He's like Hal, like that. No fear."**

**Donna just nodded, but her eyes stayed focused on the sky.**

**Hal Jordan is an officer in the Air Force. Many, including myself, have often referred to him as the man without fear. He's Ollie's best friend and he's like an uncle to both Mia and Roy. He never backs down from anything.**

**Roy became the same way after he got back from the reservation.**

**Mia had been afraid when she found out she had tested positive for HIV. No one really knows how much time they have left, but she knows that her time on this earth, could only last a few years longer as her immune system breaks down. Roy, had only a little over a day left when he found out he'd die soon. He accepted that, and I'm sure she's now accepted her fate as well.**

**I could tell by her smile that she's learned from Roy's example.**

**When Death comes, you just have to accept it, or, in his case, face it head on.**

**You can prolong it, but you can't stop it from coming. It's a constant. Just like I can't stop my friends and family from helping me.**

**I can only accept it.**

**Looking up at Donna now, I can see she's come to the same unhappy conclusion.**

**You can't change the past. You can only learn from it.**

**I reenter the house and, instead of going to my makeshift office, I go up the stairs, walk to each of my kids rooms, and watch them sleep peacefully from the doorway.**

**As I stare at Mari, I can't help but regret not being there the day she was born. It is another thing that will plague me for the rest of my life.**

**You can't change the past. You can only learn from it.**

**I feel Kory's small, warm hands snake around my stomach and her forehead against my shoulder only seconds after. I turned around and pull her closer to me, making sure one hand went to her growing stomach.**

**I'll be there for this baby.**

**I'll be there for my kids.**

**But, they're still in danger. I have to find a way to get them out of it. Every lawbreaker in Gotham, big- and small-time, hates my guts. I don't want a repeat of what happened with Ryan and LeBlanc.**

**So…I need to find someone who they'll hate more than me.**

**No, that won't work. Not as quickly as I'd like it to, at least.**

**No, I'll need to create someone they'll hate more than me. I need to talk to Bruce.**

A/N: Sorry it took so long. For some reason I've been having trouble with my document manager recently.

Anway, I decided to bring Mia into this chapter, just to add a little more perspective on Roy's character. The thing with the notebooks was something I actually had planned for another story that I won't be doing. It was going to be a Roy/Donna story, but I've just become too busy and with my recent writers block it's probably best I just try and relax for a bit and wait for inspiration to come in some way, shape, or form. Reviews could make it come quicker!


	13. Easiest of them all

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

**Chapter Thirteen**

**It's been a long time since I last set foot inside Wayne Enterprises. Unlike last time, I won't need an appointment to come and see Bruce.**

**Whenever I had to come and see Bruce during the day, I'd have to call his secretary and she'd end up penciling me in about a week later. The last time I stepped into this building, I opened the doors, marched straight to the elevator and up to Bruce's floor. I didn't stop when the secretary told me he was in the middle of a meeting, I just threw open the doors and walked up to Bruce.**

**Both of our tempers flared as we argued back and forth. He kept telling me that I was acting like a child by coming in the way I did, while I shot back that I wasn't some business associate he could put into his schedule for fifteen minutes, and then brush off.**

**We were both right.**

**I was acting like a kid and he was treating me like some small-time businessman.**

**I took the elevator to the top floor of Gotham's tallest building. Leaning against the back wall, I watched as the numbers went up as the elevator ascended. When it came to a stop and the doors opened, I stepped out and buttoned one of the two buttons on my sports coat.**

**I walked up to the secretary's desk and said, "Hi. Could you tell Mr. Wayne that Dick Grayson is here to him?"**

**It was a different woman from the last, but that's not really surprising. Bruce goes through secretaries like babies go through diapers.**

**Another baby analogy. Clear sign that the new one is on the way, now that the first six months of Kory's pregnancy have passed.**

"**Mr. Wayne, there's a Mr. Grayson here to see you," the secretary stated, her voice very nasally.**

"**Send him in," Bruce replied through the intercom. I was walking toward his office door before she could even point it out to me.**

**The office was as large and empty as I remember it. His desk was still set in front of the large window overlooking the city. A few pictures sat on it, while some were hung on the wall. Three leather chairs were still sitting at the desk, the largest behind it.**

**Bruce looked up from the forms he had been reading and the tiniest smile appeared on his face. It wasn't much, but I couldn't help but return it.**

**I closed the door behind me before slowly walking over to him and extending my hand.**

"**Hey Bruce," I greeted him when he shook my hand. He replied with a nod before letting go of my hand and allowing me to take a seat.**

"**So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked once I sat down.**

"**I've been thinking a lot recently about how it isn't enough," I started, and Bruce looked confused but waited for me to continue. "No one respects or fears a police officer's badge and, as long as I keep one on me and keep pushing the laws this way, all that's going to end up happening is more of my family and friends being put in danger. I need something else. Something more. I was hoping you could help me with that."**

**Bruce leaned back far in his chair and tilted it so he could look out the window. "I believe I have the perfect thing to help you." He turned his gaze to me and sat straight again. "I'll just give Lucius a quick call to see how a certain project of ours has been coming along. After that-"**

**Bruce was cut off by a piercing scream from outside and we both jumped out of our chairs.**

**Seconds later, the door burst open and my eyes narrowed upon seeing the trio that casually walked in as if they owned the place.**

**Dr. Simon Jones. He was a former scientist of Bruce's. Got fired because his plans for products were psychotic and bordered between mind-control and torture. Two things Bruce was strongly against.**

**Emil LaSalle. He was the man who hired the sniper to kill Jason a few years back. He didn't do it because he was racist, though, but more out of revenge. He likes to deal with time and, when both Bruce and the mayor suggested he take some time off of work. He ended up having an extremely bad day and laid the blame on Bruce and the mayor.**

**In the center of the group stood Laura DeMille, also a former scientist of Bruce's Research and Development department. Has an obsession with things that like to stretch and wanted to test a new product she had created. She tried forcing some other employees into it but Bruce caught on quick, fired her, and threw her out. When she broke into Wayne Labs, a few miles away from here, I was the one that caught her and brought her in.**

**Three people with grudges against both Bruce and I.**

**I should have expected something like this.**

"**Well, isn't this a coincidence," Laura stated as if in shock. A large smile graced her narrow face. "Well, at least you saved us the trouble of a ransom note, Mr. Grayson. Now that we have both of you, there's really no need for it."**

"**What are you three doing in my office?" Bruce growled.**

"**Why, kidnapping you and taking over Wayne Enterprises of course," Laura replied again. "Really, isn't it obvious what we're here for? Honestly, Mr. Wayne, I must say you're a pretty boy, but there's not much under those looks, is there? No matter." She turned to her accomplices. "Grab them both and let's leave. Knowing how much this city relies on Mr. Wayne, and how much Commissioner Gordon relies on Mr. Grayson, it'll only be a matter of time before we're swarmed."**

**Huh. She doesn't know the half of it.**

**LaSalle and Jones are sticks and like to rely on their inventions to do the work for them. That being said, I've got to take them down first.**

"**I wouldn't bother reaching for your gun, detective. You'd just end up wasting bullets."**

**Gotham cops are known for shooting off their mouths as much as their guns. Only a few go hand-to-hand, and no one really keeps track of who.**

**I smirked at her.**

"**Who said I was going for my gun?"**

**Just as Dr. Jones reached into his coat pocket, I bull rushed him. I've learned just how handy my high school football training could be, over the years.**

**Now's the time to make your move, Bruce. C'mon, don't tell me you just decided to learn kickboxing for fun!**

**As I put Jones into a strong chokehold, Bruce moved into his fighting stance and kicked Emil in the face, before the former businessman could do anything.**

**Laura somehow snaked around him and grabbed him from behind. She held a gun directly to his temple and smirked cruelly.**

"**This would be the reason you shouldn't take out your gun, detective," she told me as she tightened her grip on Bruce's neck. Dr. Jones fell limp in my arms and I dropped his unconscious body to the floor. "I know it would only take a second for you to shoot, but it would also take only a second for me to move your father, here, in the bullets path.**

"**You lose."**

**I lost once. I gave up once. I'm not going to do it again. I'm not going to let them down again.**

**My parents…**

**I let them fall. I knew he shouldn't have been there, but I didn't try to talk to them. Not as hard as I should have.**

**Ryan…**

**I left him alone. After I promised Kory I'd watch him and keep him in my sight.**

**Roy…**

**I…forgot. I was so lost in my rage that I forgot about one of the few people who **_**wouldn't**_** let me give up.**

**I'm not going to let anything happen to Bruce.**

**I pull out my gun and aim it at her head. She takes a step back, surprised that I actually pulled my weapon out.**

**Bruce's eyes narrowed on the gun. He has a thing about them. Hates it whenever one's pulled out.**

**Can't blame him. If it was a gun that shot and killed my parents, I'd hate 'em for a while too.**

**It wasn't, though. It was a knife that cut the trapeze rope which caused them to fall to their deaths. And yet, I'm not afraid of heights and I carry a Swiss pocketknife on me at all times.**

**Sorry Bruce, but you're going to have to get over this one. It's either you or her.**

**I fired, but moved my gun about an inch to the side the instant before. She pulled him closer to her at the last second, but the bullet whizzed past both of their heads.**

**I pulled out my pocketknife while her eyes were still closed in fear, flipped it open and threw it at her. The blade sliced into her hand and caused her to drop her gun in pain.**

**She fell to her knees and Bruce instantly moved away from her, kicking her bloody gun away in the process.**

**I walked up and slid my knife out of the palm of her hand.**

"**Can't say I wasted a bullet now, can ya?" I asked as I looked down at her. "Who sent you here?"**

"**W-we came on our-our own," she replied weakly before losing consciousness.**

**I don't even know why I bothered. When I questioned all the others, they just came up with the same answer. When I questioned all the others they just came up with the same answer. When I asked who broke them out, they'd just stare blankly at me.**

**Someone brainwashed them. If Blood hadn't answered with the same blank stare, I'd think it was him. Of course, the person who broke them all out could have just used the same tactics I used to catch Blood.**

**Two crooks left and I'm nowhere near close enough to solving this stupid case. I have my theories, but no proof to back them up yet.**

**Waiting for the next move is all I can do.**

A/N: Yeah, I know its been a while and this is a pretty short chapter, but I hope you still like it. I wrote this one while I still had a bit of writers block, added some things to it after and pulled a bunch of stuff out that didn't really make sense. Simply put, this chapter was originally longer but that version just didn't make a lot of sense and didn't fit that well with the rest of the story.

Good news, though. I no longer have writers block! Bad news is, school started a few weeks ago and it's cutting into my writing time, so it could be a while before I update again.

Please review!


	14. Going to Indy

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Another month has gone by since the small fight that occurred in Bruce's office. It's that event that made it obvious to me that whoever it was that let the twelve villains free, is becoming desperate.**

**What once seemed like an advanced game of chess has moved down to a novice-type level. Mistakes are being made on my mystery opponent's side, and I'm moving closer toward his King. I just didn't know it.**

"**Hey Daddy. Daddy!" Mari called up to me while pulling on my pants leg. Ryan was lightly slapping my other leg to gain my attention. When I finally looked down at her, she continued, "Can we get a puppy?"**

**My jaw dropped a bit at the unforeseen question.**

**Both of my children were staring up at me with large eyes and puppy-dog pouts.**

**Even **_**I'm**_** not immune to that look, which is why, before my resolve could weaken, I gave the answer that every father gives when their children ask for something.**

"**Go ask your mother."**

**They looked to each other and shrugged, before racing upstairs.**

"**The old 'ask-your-mother' line works every time, huh? Of course, she could send the kids right back to you if she wanted." I turned in my chair just as Selina walked past me. "Then what do you plan on doing?"**

"**She won't," I answered as she took a seat in the chair across from me. I lifted my newspaper again, my eyes going back to the article I had been reading before my mind drifted.**

**Huh. Chess tournament. That explains the analogy I used.**

"**I wouldn't be so sure. She is pregnant after all. The only thing Kory is sure about when she's pregnant is she doesn't want to know the baby's sex," Selina reminded me.**

**She's right.**

**I hate it when she's right.**

**She's smiling smugly at me now because she knows she's right.**

**She always knows when she's right.**

**I hate that too.**

**Before I could respond, the phone that was sitting in-between us began to ring.**

**Still giving me that smug smile, she picked up the phone and answered it with a smooth, "Hello?"**

**There was a pause as the person on the other line spoke.**

"**Sure, he's right here," she replied to the person before handing the phone over to me. "It's Vic. You got out lucky this time."**

**Once I took the phone in my hand, she left, still smiling because she knew she was right again.**

**Selina is one of the few people in the city that knows how to get in my head. Isn't it obvious just how much she loves doing it?**

**I grunted before putting the phone to my ear and speaking into it. "Hey Vic. What's up?"**

"**Man, you've **_**got**_** to come down to Indianapolis fast," Vic told me in a quick, hushed tone. "We got a new driver down here. Races by the name JR, but the moment I sat the guys face I knew I'd seen him before. He's one of yours. Once of the ones that got out a few months back, and he's racing now."**

"**Alright, calm down, Vic. I'll be there by tomorrow morning. Call up Wally and tell him to get there too."**

**Vic's the manager of a NASCAR pit crew. The only one who knows almost as much about cars as he does is Wally, because of his background with police and confiscated cars.**

**Brother Blood was out of his element, but Johnny Rancid isn't.**

**The guy's a bonehead. Of course that was especially obvious when he used the name JR to hide himself. Obviously those are his initials.**

**It's also obvious that my unknown opponent is trying to keep me out of Gotham. Has been for sometime now.**

**He, or she, is getting desperate.**

**Once Johnny's caught and taken to jail, that will only leave Slade Wilson.**

**Slade's uncontrollable, though, and has his own reasons for doing things.**

**You can tempt him with all the money in the world and he would only take the job for a completely different reason.**

**He's complicated.**

**But again, my opponent is getting desperate. By saving Slade for last, he's risking everything. Slade could easily outsmart anyone, including myself.**

**It took me a long time to figure out his pattern and, unlike my other foes who only sought revenge and control, his reasons for things are usually personal or has a way of suiting his benefits.**

**To understand Slade Wilson, you must delve deep into his mind, into his history, and connect the figurative dots. Think along the same lines as him, and then go beyond the two steps he takes to stay ahead of everyone.**

**His true motives, however, have never been revealed to me or anyone else as far as I know.**

**Bruce was at Wayne Enterprises at the moment, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind me calling his personal plane in to take me to Indianapolis. It is an emergency.**

**I made a quick call to set up the flight before going to grab my overnight bag in my room.**

**Kory was in there, lying on the bed and sulking.**

"**I'm as fat as a whale," she complained once I entered the room. She wiggled her toes before continuing, "I can't even see my feet anymore."**

**One of the kids must have said something. She always gets like this when someone says something, especially at this stage of her pregnancy.**

**I sighed before walking over to her and giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "You're just as beautiful as the day I met you," I whispered before sitting beside her. "I've got to leave. Vic called up and said that he saw Johnny Rancid down in Indy. He sounded pretty worried."**

**She nodded in understanding before pouting again.**

**I scratched the back of my neck before I hesitate to ask, "Do you want me to get you anything before I go?"**

**Her eyes lit up and a smile quickly replaced her pout.**

**I should not have asked that. I'm going to end up with a list of very odd foods, or I'll have to go to the grocery store to pick something up and then, when I get back, she'll want something completely different.**

**Too bad I'm a sucker for that puppy-dog pout look of hers. **

**And people wonder where Ryan and Mari get it from!**

"**Well, if it wouldn't be any trouble could I have a cookie-dough sandwich?"**

"**S-sure." I clear my throat, get up, and walk out of the room.**

**Do we even have any cookie-dough right now?**

**Was today my lucky day or what? I walk into the kitchen and I see Alfred helping Ryan and Mari baking chocolate chip cookies. I look into the bowl to find some cookie-dough still left inside and grab it and a few pieces of wheat bread and walk into the dining room to make the sandwiches.**

**There was enough raw cookie-dough to make three sandwiches and bring them up to Kory.**

"**You're the best, Dick," she tells me before practically stuffing one of the sandwiches into her mouth. I smile at her before hastily grabbing my overnight bag and exiting the room before she could ask for anything else.**

**If she hadn't already come up with some weird food concoctions during her previous pregnancies, this would probably be in at least the top twenty. Top ten maybe, but I've seen much worse. Some that have even made me physically ill to look at, but I won't even bother thinking about those. Bringing them up would also cause me to bring up my lunch.**

**I kiss my kids goodbye before leaving for the air field where Bruce's private jet was already waiting. I would have taken Tim's if he hadn't taken it to France with him.**

**Since I've seen him again, Jason had asked me why I had given up "the good life".**

**As much fun as it was to have the expensive cars, bikes, and ride around in comfortable jets, I wouldn't trade the life I have now for the world. It's a conflicting thing that comes right down to the reason; the main reason I fight. To protect my family and the people of the city. If it wasn't for that, though, I probably would rather have the expensive suits and cars, the safe life, because my family really wouldn't be as big a target.**

**It wouldn't, however, take care of the problems that plague Gotham City. The only way to beat those problems is by attacking them.**

**I was **_**lucky**_** to realize that as quickly as I did, and I used that knowledge to help attack the problems. I didn't stand off on the side, letting the corrupted cops outnumber the good ones. I stood up against them, took their hits and sent them right back at them. I didn't hide, back down, or walk away, even when it wasn't me who they were harassing.**

**Some people – Commissioner Gordon included – have thought it stupid of me at some points. I didn't care. I still don't, because I believe that as long as **_**someone**_** stands against the corruption, more people will follow.**

**Someone has had to step up, and it just so happens that I was the one to volunteer.**

**I'm not saying that some of the things I did weren't stupid – I was lucky to get out alive! – But I still did them.**

**Some people have called me a great fighter, some have called me lucky – the latter of which I mostly agree with, but never say aloud – but I quickly correct whoever says something like that to me.**

"**I'm not the only person who can do something like that. Right now, I'm just the only person with the courage to try, and hope others will follow my lead."**

**I know the human spirit really is a powerful thing, but it takes a lot of hardships to prove that to others.**

**It's not stupidity that makes them think twice about it; it's fear. Fear is just as powerful as the human spirit and, in Gotham, it's used by many of the corrupt and insane to get what they want.**

**It can be used in the reverse too. If the good guy has all the cards, it's easy to strike fear into the corrupted. It takes patience and time to do that, which I don't have in this case.**

**Johnny's already facing the death penalty, as is Slade. When you have something like that against you, is there really anything left to fear?**

**They know death is around the corner, and it only fuels them. Johnny uses it to become reckless, while Slade uses it to turn the tables on you.**

**The similarity between them is that neither has anything left to lose.**

**How do you take someone down like that?**

**I contemplated that question as I got on Bruce's jet and flew down to Indianapolis.**

**How do you take someone down with nothing left to lose?**

**You make them feel fear. Somehow.**

**Again, that has to do with getting into someone's head.**

**Johnny's easy. He hates fires. It goes back to when he was a teenager, playing with matches. He was trying to get some light in a dark auto garage. The flame licked his fingers and he dropped the match, not knowing there had been a small oil spill earlier that day. The next thing he knew, he was trapped in a burning building.**

**Luckily, the fire department at that time wasn't corrupted as it is now.**

**Now they usually just get in and grab the valuables and…sometimes a few other things they're paid to get and give away. Things that should never be sold, but cherished by people. Sometimes they're even paid to start the fires themselves and "save" particular people.**

**If Johnny was caught in a fire like that now, the Gotham Fire Department probably wouldn't have even showed up, since all the cars would have probably exploded, making them worthless.**

**I'm sure Vic can come up with something to scare him, if he hasn't been taken already, first.**

**The way he acted, I'm guessing Johnny knew who he was and, possibly, that he's even a friend of mine.**

**After a few hours of flying, the pilot wakes me up and tells me that we arrived.**

**Damn, do I miss the jets, if only for the reason that Bruce's pilots are basically some of the best flyers in the world and I can always relax and even fall asleep when I'm riding in one of these jets.**

**I stepped out of the plane and started walking out of the hangar when I saw him.**

**What the hell is the hyperactive track star doing here?**

A/N: I'm sorry! I really ran out of time this morning or else I would have updated this chapter this morning.

Yeah, I know it's been a pretty long time since I updated, but I've been busy with a bunch of different things. At the moment, I don't know when the next update will be for Little Miracles, and ending it on a cliffhangar for a long time is probably also not a good idea, but since most of my readers also read Year 4, I'm sure that will tide you over until next time.

I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!


	15. The Track Star

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

**Chapter Fifteen**

"**What are you doing here, Bart?" I barked out as I passed him.**

"**Got Vic's phone call," he answered simply.**

"**That was for Wally."**

"**I know. He wasn't around, though, but his frequent flyer card was. You know, he actually has so many miles I got to ride here first-class, for FREE! Once they told me that, I took 'em right up on it." He grinned widely and I rolled my eyes.**

"**And **_**how**_** exactly do you plan on helping Vic and I?" I stopped and asked.**

**Bart just stopped beside me and shrugged. "All I heard was you needed Wally's help. Wally wasn't there, so I decided to come and help. Not really sure where it goes from here. Maybe dinner?" The last part was a hint and he smiled at me.**

**Typical Bart. Never thinks anything through. He obviously doesn't know how dangerous this can be.**

"**What happened to school?" Or Mia? Couldn't she keep him busy for a while.**

"**Oh, I dropped out. When you have a photographic memory, do you really need school? If I had the time, I could probably read every book in the local library and remember everything each one said."**

"**Bad grades?"**

"**No, my grades were fine. I got all my papers done on time and everything. It was just too boring."**

"**When'd you drop out?"**

"**Today, after Vic called."**

**My God.**

"**What about Mia? Don't you think she'd be pissed about this?" I'm running out of cards. I doubt he'll take this one.**

"**Nah. Because Wally, Roy, and Donna have been such good friends over the years, I've known Mia since she first moved into Ollie's place. She's used to me doing things like this, and – now – she's gotten to be pretty okay with it."**

"**Good for her." Bad for me. I'm stuck with an almost-twenty-year-old guy that acts like he's **_**ten**_** sometimes.**

**Yeah, I know I grew up to fast, but Bart's growing up too slow. He still sees everything like it's a game and whenever he's tired of playing he can quit.**

**He's gotten in way too deep with this one, though.**

**We took a taxi to Vic's hotel and once we got to the room and knocked on the door, he opened it a crack before literally grabbing us and pulling us in. He didn't seem to notice that it wasn't Wally who was with me until after he finished locking the door.**

**Once his eyes landed on Bart, they widened before he groaned. "What the hell are you doing here, kid?" he asked Bart outright.**

"**Got your call and decided to come by and help," Bart shortened his story while glancing around. His eyes landed on the large desk in the opposite corner of the room and he immediately walked over to the blueprint that sat on it. "Hey, what's this?"**

"**The car that's gonna take Rancid down," Vic told him. "Don't mess around with that print. It's the only one I got." With that he turned to me and began to whisper, "That car just got brought in today. We gotta go pick it up and make sure this Rancid guy doesn't get his hands on it. It's literally **_**the**_** fastest car in the world."**

"**What's it doing here?"**

"**My boss wants to show it off and see who'd like to buy the print and copyright. Figures once he sells all of that, he'll be able to retire early."**

"**Well, doesn't that make **_**my**_** job easier."**

"**Hey, if it was me you know I wouldn't do something as stupid as this. I've seen firsthand how hard your job already is, especially in Gotham, but he's the one that writes the checks, you know."**

"**Yeah, I know, Vic. So, you only have one made so far?"**

"**Yeah and it's a beauty, buddy. Like I said, my boss wanted it to be tested out here. He didn't say who had to test it and what the situation had to be."**

**I chuckled. "Finally starting to learn from me, Vic."**

"**Maybe." He smirked and shrugged at me before glancing at Bart. "What are we gonna do with the kid, though. You really don't plan on having him come help us, do you?"**

**I glanced over my shoulder at Bart before turning back to Vic. "Why don't we drop him off at the track. Let him watch the races. That'll keep him busy while we go pick up that car of yours."**

"**Works for me. I could have a few buddies watch him while we're gone."**

**Bart seemed alright hanging out with Vic's mechanic friends while we were gone. I ended going in a complete circle all day. From the airport, to Vic's, then to the track, and back to the airport.**

**The car had been put on a truck and was heavily guarded. Vic and I followed the truck all the way to the track and watched as they unloaded it into a private garage near the track.**

**Once the door was locked, and Vic and Dick were the only ones in the room, Vic pulled off the tarp revealing a black sports car, outlined with white stripes.**

"**Colors will vary," Vic told Dick as the detective stepped around it. "Paint won't chip, though, and the whole frame is bulletproof. Reason it's in black and white is because, originally, it was supposed to be a police car. Then, my boss told me he wanted it designed like a sports car, but made to protect like a police car."**

"**That way he could make more money off of it," I surmised.**

"**Pretty much. Anyway, when Rancid hits that track, there'll be no way in hell he can outdo you in this baby. It's even got a radio for communication purposes. I can talk you through what to do the whole ride." Vic paused and checked his watch. "Next race will be an hour from now. Wanna grab some lunch then we can come back and I can give you a little more detail on this ride."**

"**Works for me. I'm starving," I replied, smiling.**

**He laughed as we left the garage, making sure to the door behind us.**

**We walked through the large crowd and over to a hotdog vendor and started talking about how things have been since Roy passed away. That was the last time we had seen each other.**

**Of course he asked how Kory was doing, and I asked about Karen and Allen, his son.**

**Allen was doing well in school and Vic puffed out his chest with pride when he mentioned that his son had joined the flag football team as a running back.**

**I find it kind of funny that the son of a man that stood over six feet, was actually the smallest in his class. Sucks how family genes end up being the luck of the draw.**

**You could have a dad and mom that are over five-ten, but if they had people in their family that were shorter than five-two, you could end up at that height yourself.**

**Seems unfair but what can you do. It's nature. You can't fight it; you can only embrace it.**

**Just as we started over to go see Bart and the pit crew, there was a loud roar on the track. Vic and I glanced to our left to see a black and red race car speeding our way, we both jumped onto the grass to see the car speeding around the track again.**

"**Time to get the car," I called out to Vic just as Rancid came past us again.**

"**Don't think that'll happen. The way he's speeding up he'll keep going around us until he blows his tires," Vic replied. "If we try to get to the other side, it's likely one of us won't make it, and then he'll try to run over the other."**

**Dammit. "Did he work on that car himself?"**

"**Well it sure as hell wasn't that fast before he stole it and gave it a new paint job."**

**Then the tires won't blow out for a very long time. Johnny Rancid loves improving cars. I know he's slapped on some pretty strong ass wheels that he created just for this. But if we can't get to the car, how can we stop him?**

"**Oh shit," I heard Vic mutter and glance over to see him staring at his pit crew who were looking at the racing car in confusion. "Where the hell is Bart?"**

**A loud roar of an engine answers his question as the black and white prototype bursts through the outer wall of the track.**

**Oh fuck.**

"**Where's that radio?" I ask Vic, shouting over the noise as I watch Bart switch lanes, trying to get a hang of the steering. Rancid was trying to come up and ram him from behind, but every time he got close, Bart would switch lanes again.**

"**Follow me," Vic told me, running to the pit where his crew stood. There was a wooden bench set in-between two large toolboxes. On the desk was the radio and he quickly sat in the chair behind it, tuned into the correct frequency and spoke into the microphone.**

"**Bart?" he questioned. There was a few minutes of silence before he continued, "To talk back to me you gotta click the blue button on the radio, track star."**

"**Oh, I got it!" Bart cried out happily. "What's up Vic?"**

"**How the hell did you get into that car?"**

"**Oh, I got the key from one of the guards. Told him I was a friend of yours."**

"**Great," I mutter. "Seems like we need more protection around here."**

"**Well how'd you know how to start the damn thing up?"**

"**Figured it out from your blueprint."**

"**You have the print."**

"**Yeah, it's right up here in my brain. Not that good of an instruction manual though. Think you could send one over to me for a quick read. Or I can just hit the brakes and-"**

"**No! I'll talk you through it, alright. Right now, you've gotta try and stop the car that's behind you."**

**There was a short pause before Bart replied, "Okay. If you say so."**

**Vic and I glanced at each other in brief confusion before we looked up to see Bart turn the car so the hood was facing the grass, while hitting the brakes. The car started to spin out of control and it looked like either Rancid would slam into it or it'd spin like a helicopter rotor until it crashed into the wall behind it.**

"**No! Don't do that!"**

**The screeching stopped and the car came to a complete stop facing Rancid's.**

"**How the hell did he do that?" I asked Vic, gaping openly.**

"**I have no idea," Vic replied before we saw the car drive straight toward Rancid's. "Oh shit he's gonna ram it! Bart! What the hell are you doing? Start thinking, man!"**

"**Well what do you want me to think about? Cars? People? Politics?"**

"**How 'bout how to stop Rancid without getting yourself killed?"**

"**But where's the fun in that?"**

"**You've gotta be kidding me!"**

"**You gotta start trusting me! I know what I'm doing! I think." His last sentence was faint but caused both Vic and I to groan.**

**We couldn't do anything but sit there and watch as Bart drove straight at Rancid.**

**Seems to me like they both thought they were playing a game of chicken. Whoever backed away first would lose and be called a chicken; a coward.**

**From the way they were both going at each other, it didn't seem like either could be called that. They'd be called stupid.**

**Bart would be a stupid kid with a good heart. Johnny would be just plain stupid.**

**I forced myself to watch as the cars finally looked like they were about to come to a crash.**

**Time slowed and I could see Bart moving the prototype car inch by inch to the right of Rancid's. If he could get away from it in time, Rancid would crash through the outer wall and into the solid one behind it.**

**There was no entrance or exit ramp on that side of the wall. He'd crash and burn.**

**I felt my legs move more to the right so I could get a better look at Bart's car. I could already see half of it showing past Rancid's.**

**He could make it. He could make it!**

**Just like that, things were back to reality again, and Bart pulled away just in time to barely miss Rancid, his left-side mirror being taken off.**

**There was a screech and I started running toward Rancid's car just as it crashed through that thin first wall.**

**The door popped open and Rancid popped out before his car slammed into the brick wall. I was able to just make it to him when his car blew up.**

**Searing pain in my back. That's all I could feel.**

**Why the hell is it usually my back or my legs that get injured? A few more years of this and I probably won't be able to even walk anymore. Either my spine will be completely messed up or my bones will break to the point where I'll end up having to get a bum leg or something.**

"**Johnny Rancid," I mutter as I get up from the ground and place my knee on his back to keep him down. I pulled out my handcuffs and grabbed his arm before wrapping the cool metal around his wrists. "You're under arrest for breaking out of jail, car theft, assault, and let's not forget the biggie and, most recently, attempted murder…"**

**As I read him his Miranda rights, I glanced over to see Bart get out of the car, shouting happily, and then starting to do some crazy little dance.**

**The kid actually did good. He deserves this one.**

A/N: Yes, it's been a very long time since I updated, but at least I got this one out before Thanksgiving! A nice little present for those that live here in the States. Happy Thanksgiving to my readers here in the States. I hope everyone enjoyed this.

Please review!


	16. The Target

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

**Chapter Sixteen**

**"What is that and why is it chewing my shoe?" I asked as I stared at the black dog that had currently torn up my best pair of running sneakers.**

**"It's our new dog, daddy," Mari answered innocently. I dropped my bag and looked down at her. "His name is Ace."**

**I glanced back at the dog before hesitantly asking, "Why?"**

**She just shrugged before replying, "I don't know. Grandpa Bruce named him."**

**Smirking, I turned and walked out of the hall and up to the library where Bruce was reading his paper in front of the fire.**

**"Hey grandpa," I greeted him, my smirk widening as a frown immediately appeared on his face while his paper was lowered.**

**"What?" he practically growled out.**

**"I'm wondering who picked that dog and why you named him Ace," I replied, sitting in the chair across from him. "As for your new nickname, Mari came up with it."**

**"It's alright if she calls me that; not you."**

**Rolling my eyes I leaned back in my chair. "So, you want to answer my questions or sit there acting like you know nothing?"**

**"Kory went with Ryan and Mari to pick out your dog. As for why I named him Ace…let's just say he's a very smart dog."**

**I raised an eyebrow. "Right, because smart dogs like to chew people's shoes."**

**"He's still a dog, Dick. ****Very good at playing cards though."**

**"Cards?"**

**"Yes. Selina and I were playing cards when Ryan and Mar brought him in. You know how Selina is about dogs, but he seemed very friendly with her." Yeah, Selina is more of a cat person, but she's tolerant of other animals. "Anyway, I was dealing and he jumped up into the open seat to my right and started barking until I passed a few cards over to him. Then, he starts nudging away the cards he doesn't want and by the end of the game, he had all of the aces."**

**You've got to be kidding me.**

**"You've got to be kidding me, Bruce. He ends up with all four aces! Do you even know the probability of that ****happening.**

**"Of course I know, but how could he cheat. He's a dog."**

**"From what you're saying it seems like he's an **_**intelligent**** dog, not just a dog."**_

**"Exactly."**

**Well, isn't that just great. I'm already surrounded by enough intelligent people it makes me feel dumb sometimes, now I have to have a stupid dog that's also smart.**

**I'm going to be twenty-six and I already feel too damn old for all of this.**

**"So, how's that little project coming along to help me with all of this crap that's been going on?" I whisper in case Selina, Kory, or one of the kids in listening in.**

**Bruce snapped his paper shut and looked at me. I raised my eyebrow as I thought I saw a small smile appear on his face, but it disappeared almost as quickly as it came.**

**"Why don't we take a drive after dinner? I've got a few interesting things to show you," he mysteriously replied.**

**Either they're finished or something went wrong.**

**I nodded before getting up and leaving the room, going straight up to my room to catch up on some sleep.**

**When I got to the room, Kory was still sleeping. From what Selina told me when I arrived about a little over an hour ago, she deserves it. I already know it's not easy to watch over two kids below the age of ten, now you add a dog to the list and the fact that she's pregnant and I don't know how she was able to control her hormones for that long.**

**I pulled off my tie and loosened the top few buttons on my shirt before climbing into bed behind her. After wrapping my arm around Kory, I quickly fell asleep.**

**Waking up to something licking me, I finally opened my eyes to see the dog licking my face, his tongue even going up my nose. I quickly pushed him away and off me and as I started to use my sleeve to try and take the saliva off my face, I could hear the giggles from behind me.**

**"Really think that's funny, huh?" I ****asked,**** my voice low and dangerous.**

**Kory just continued to laugh.**

**I stood and turned just as her laughter died, but her grin was still on her face and a childish gleam was in her eyes.**

**Leaping over the bed, I blocked her path just as she tried to move away. Quickly grabbed her I held her bridal style and lay her back down on the bed.**

**"Welcome home," she whispered, still smiling and I couldn't help but return it, because it was so infectious.**

**Her eyes darkened as they landed on my lips and I leaned down, keeping my arms loosely wrapped around her waist so I wouldn't hurt the baby still inside her large stomach.**

**It was good to be ****back**** home.**

**Bruce parked the car in the dark parking garage next to Wayne Tech. My eyes immediately glanced around for any signs of movement as I left the vehicle.**

**"Come on," Bruce called to me as he went to elevator by the garage. Just as it opened I stood beside him before walking in with him. He slid a copper key below the numbers and turned it as the doors shut. The elevator slowly began to descend.**

**I've ridden this elevator many times, but it's never moved down before. ****A secret room below, no doubt.**** Probably for the…more dangerous gadgets that Wayne Tech can build.**

**After a few short minutes, the elevator came to a stop and the doors slid open.**

**Oh yeah. ****Secret room with very powerful, high tech military equipment.**** The suits and guns in front of me are evidence enough.**

**Bruce started out of the elevator and I followed a step behind, trying to take in everything I saw as we walked down the hall.**

**Large locked cabinets were at our sides, lined neatly against the walls. Every once in a while there were doors with different and yet similar signs all over them. They all said danger in one way or another. What did Bruce have his best and most trusted scientists making down here?**

**Well, at least I was about to find out part of the answer. Bruce had turned a corner and stopped in front of a large dark green door, lined with different signs stating 'Danger' and 'Only Level 1A Personnel ****Allowed**

**I know that people who receive level 1A admittance are Bruce's most trusted engineers and friends. They have to be both, and I know that he only has two that trusted; Lucius Fox and Victor Fries.**

**Once the door opened, I saw both of them standing in front of a computer, speaking in whispers.**

**"Lucius, Victor," Bruce announced our presence. Both men turned and smiled in greeting. We said our brief hellos. Shaking hands before Bruce asked them, "So, is the project finished?"**

**"Yes, all components are complete, everything is assembled, and even the Hold is finished," Lucius answered with a smile.**

**"The Hold?"**** I questioned. ****Didn't really sound right to me.**

**"It is a hideout," Victor replied, turning to the computer and bringing up a blueprint. "Underneath your new home is a hideout that contains your new car, a training room, a large computer, forensics materials, extra equipment, and so on and so forth."**

**"What exactly do I need a hideout for?"**

**"Why your new identity of course, Dick" Lucius laughed. "Bruce has had Victor and I working around the clock to finish project Target."**

**"When you said that you wanted someone for the lowlife of Gotham to fear, someone to be their target instead of Dick Grayson, we decided to make that someone," Bruce began to explain. Now it was definitely my turn to be confused.**

**"Please step this way Dick, there is a lot we have to show and explain to you," Victor cut in as he turned and walked around the table. ****We followed silently down the hall until he reached a large black cabinet. Lucius pulled out his key first to unlock the drawers and they both carefully pulled out the third drawer and set it on the table next to the cabinet.**

**It looked like Ninja gi. It was mostly all black with a full face mask. The arms were a dark gray and seemed to be padded, while there was also a set of dark gray shoulder pads that extended a little past the shoulders. The only real color on the suit was a white and red target on the front.**

**"What is that supposed to be?" I asked, in shock. When I had asked Bruce to help me out, I didn't think he'd have Lucius and Victor set me up in some costume.**

**"You're new uniform of course," Victor told me with a smile. "It's made of Kevlar so it is bulletproof, the opaque lenses in your mask also have an infrared sensor that turns on when you press one of the buttons on your utility belt-"**

**"My what?"**

**Lucius and Victor just smiled before pushing the first drawer all the way to the back of the table until it hit the wall. After that they pulled out the drawer that had been below the first one and set it on the ****table. Inside were a set of black T-batons and a silver belt, with the buckle in the shape of a circular silver target.**

**"So, I'm the Target," I whispered.**

**"Yes. Is there a problem with that?" Bruce asked, looking down at me.**

**"Well, when I said criminals needed another target, I didn't mean it literally, but it'll do."**

**"Wayne Tech has also acquired the rights to the Triple-X 933," Lucius informed me. Well, at least Vic's car didn't end up in the wrong hands. "We brought the prototype into The Hold and repainted it so it's light sensitive and put in a few more safety measures.**

**"Going back your suit, it is also fire-resistant, and insulated against electricity. Over the chest is an extra layer of armor, which is what the shoulder pads are connected to. This layer will help protect you from any major impact wounds that may be received without it. The material is light and flexible so you can move around easily, but it's best if you practice in it first."**

**"As for your weapons," Victor continued, "you may also want to practice in them to get the hang of things. We have installed special ****compartments for each piece of equipment, from line guns to a mini computer that is linked to the one in your hideout."**

**"The Hold is also rigged to open only to you and your family's DNA and voice recognition." This time it was Lucius who spoke. When these guys get excited they always end up taking turns to explain as much as they can. "You can now hide all of your important files in a much more secure place, so what happened earlier this year will not happen again."**

**They always think of everything. You gotta love it.**

**"Right, well, before I can accept any of this I'm going to need to talk to Kory about it," I cut them off, before they could start explaining in unison. "I'll get back to all of you on it by tomorrow."**

A/N: Finally updated. Sorry it took so long and the chapter is so short, but I still hope you enjoyed it.

Please review.


	17. The Baby

Disclaimer: see chapter one.

**Chapter Seventeen**

**It's been years since I've done this. Really done it I mean. Sure, there were a few times on cases but…**

**The last time I really flew I was eight years old, and it ended in tragedy. I've done a few flips and small ground tricks, but once my hands had touched the bars that were set up in this…Hold, as Lucius and Victor like to call it, it was like I was a kid again. Eight years old and flying high into the air. After the first few quick flips, it was like riding a bike. I'd performed the infamous quadruple flip in about an hour. I've spent the last month getting the new house set up and training, while taking care of Kory – who is in her last month of pregnancy – and taking the kids to school.**

**As I walk out of the training room, grabbing a towel along the way, I head upstairs to the main house. It's nice and cozy, just on the outside of Gotham, and for the first time in a long time, I actually feel it's safe here, that my family is safe here. After the extra training I've also put myself through, I also feel a lot stronger and faster. I'm sure if I ****can keep it up, not many of the crooks out there will stand a chance against me.**

**As I enter the house I see Ryan and Mari playing in the living room, the light from the TV flickering over their excited faces as I'm sure they're preparing for their favorite show. I remind them to pick up their toys as I walk into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Kory was most likely upstairs, lying in bed and catching up on some rest. Both Donna and Kam were on their way to help around the house since Kory was in her last month. Work would be starting up again soon for me, no doubt. I know that I can't wait around forever for Slade Wilson to make his first move, and it would probably be a good chance for me to start up my Target persona and have a few of Gotham's largest rats start spreading the word on me.**

**Just as I finished draining the glass, the phone began ringing in the living room.**

"**Daddy, can I get it?" Mari called out on the third ring.**

"**Sure, sweetie," I answered as I started walking to the room.**

**When I entered, she was asking on the other line, "Okay, who is this?" there was a pause before she held the phone out toward me. **

"**Some man is on the other line, daddy. He says he's a friend of yours, but told me you wouldn't remember him until you heard his voice."**

**Raising an eyebrow, I took the phone from her and said, "Hello, this is Dick Grayson," as soon as the receiver was on my ear.**

"**I know who you are Grayson. Kind of why I called **_**your**_** house." I felt my jaw clamp tightly and I knew my grip on the phone was so hard, my knuckles were white. The moment he first spoke, I knew who it was. Slade Wilson.**

**Glancing at Ryan and Mari, I saw their attention was back on the television screen and I took the phone into the hallway as far as I could.**

"**You've got a nice house there, Grayson. Very quaint," Slade continued. "I wouldn't bother trying to glance out the window, seeing as I'm not there right now, but I did have to scout you out to make it look good for the guy who broke me out.**

"**I know you've got questions, and don't worry, I'll answer them all. This connection is secure because of the pull you've got. The boss didn't even know this house was being built until one of his goons noticed you or one of your family members hadn't come out of Wayne Manor for a couple of days. Bunch of idiots if you ask me. Don't worry, though. I haven't told where you live now, and I won't as long as you ****agree to meet me tonight. One – nineteen – eight. Corner back room, at ten."**

**There was a click as he hung up, and I slowly set the phone back down as well before going back into the living room and setting it back in place.**

"**I'm going to be in my office, if you two need me," I told Ryan and Mari, who were so engrossed in their show now, they didn't bother to nod.**

**One, nineteen, eight. Obviously a code, just in case someone **_**was**_** listening over one line, but it wasn't that hard of a code to figure out. Ash Street. First letter of the alphabet is A, nineteenth is S, and eighth is H. There's only one Ash in Gotham; it's a street on the East End, there's an old abandoned diner on the corner and in the back room is where a counterfeiting ring used to operate. Commissioner Gordon had busted them up a few months after he had arrived in Gotham. One person had gotten away that night. Slade Wilson.**

**It figures he'd pick a significant place to meet. It has to be more significant than that, though. There's more to it than just him being a part of the racket.**

**I went upstairs and grabbed a copy of the file from my cabinets. I now had copies down in the Hold as well, and kept my most important evidence down there too.**

**I skimmed through the file for over a half hour before I found the real reason why Wilson wants to meet me at the old diner.**

**It's finally come full circle.**

**At five of ten, I enter the diner carefully. I can't trust Wilson as far as I can throw him. No matter what he had said in that stupid phone call, it doesn't mean anything. Guys like him always think of themselves first. Save their own butts and leave the rest to die. I made sure to wear a long and large overcoat over my suit. I still haven't really figured out how to hide it, but putting it under my clothes and hiding my mask and weapons in the back of the coat will have to do.**

**If Roy was still alive…**

**No, I can't go down that path; especially right now, when I know exactly who his real killer is. Fighting with anger will only get me hurt, even dead, if I make the wrong move.**

**It's time to really start focusing, Dick. You've found you're third option and you've gotta use it right.**

**I pulled out my gun as I reached the back corner where the old counterfeiting racket had been hidden. Putting my ear to the door, I listened, checking for even the smallest of sounds.**

**Nothing.**

**I kicked open the door, my gun already aimed straight ahead, directly at Slade Wilson's head. He just glanced up at me with his steel blue eyes, not flinching, the jerked his head to the seat in front of him before continuing his game of Solitaire.**

"**Getting older Slade?" I asked as I continued to stand, but lowered my gun. His hair, at least on the top, had still been blonde the last time I saw him, while his temples had grayed, but now it was all as white as snow.**

"**Giving into age, Grayson," he smirked. "Gotta do it eventually."**

"**What did you want to see me for?"**

"**Just to talk. What's wrong, can't two old enemies have a nice little chat?"**

"**Seeing as that case only lasted a year, I don't think you can really call us old enemies. Especially since you're about twice my age."**

**He laughed. "Still so serious, Grayson. And, as usual, you just want to get right down to business." He picked up a card from the side and flipped it to me.**

**I caught it with my free hand and glanced at the card. Joker.**

"**Napier broke us all out, to take you out," he began to explain. "He wanted you preoccupied so he could make and move copies of United States money plates and a machine out of the U.S. to Germany. From there, he would easily be able to print and send false cash, in small and large bills, back to U.S. through tourists."**

"**And why would you tell me this?" I asked, still on edge.**

"**Because I know how much you want to take Napier down, and I wanted to let you know that tonight is your chance. He's leaving on the same boat that the machine and plates are going on. Already paid off a good number of cops and dock security to sign off on the goods without checking any of it. He'll land in Spain, and from there, transfer everything on to a private plane that will take him to Germany."**

"**And what do you get out of telling me this? He did break you to take me out." There's another reason he wants me to stop Napier. I don't know what yet, but I know it will benefit him in some way.**

**He smirked at me as he turned in his chair. "You know me too well, Grayson. See, I never liked working for Napier, especially when I was his hired hand. After Gordon dropped in on the old ring, and I got away, I decided to do my own thing, as you know. Of course, seeing as he did break me out, I owed him. So, I helped him organize all the other idiots. Of course, once they were on their own, they did what they wanted, while still sticking to the plan. Napier did tell them to kill anyone that would help you, though. Even ordered your little brothers to be killed before you got to Metropolis. He wanted to really send you over the edge. Even though Baran, Selinda, and Arthur hadn't killed your brothers, Jade did do a very good job of killing your partner. He believed that would at least either make you slip up, or hang up the badge. I hadn't believed so, but Jack doesn't really know you as well as I do.**

"**Obviously he's heard of you, but always thought of you as a joke. He believes that he is so powerful, he's untouchable. However, **_**I**_** know that you are the only one that **_**can**_** get to him, of given the right opportunity to. Here's your opportunity Grayson; you can be known throughout all of Gotham as the cop who took down the underworld's ****King of Crime, or you can take me down and hand me over while the big fish gets away. It's your choice."**

**So that's what he wants. He **_**wants**_** me to go after Jack Napier, so he can get away.**

"**What time does the ship leave?" I asked, putting my gun away and taking a step toward him.**

**He glanced down at his watch. "It's ten-eleven right now, so that would give you exactly nineteen minutes. Better hurry. He likes to be extremely punctual."**

**I nodded before moving quickly and ramming my fist in his face, pushing him back against the wall. I quickly knocked the wind out of him, before sending a left hook directly into his face. Time to put some of my training to use. Once I knocked him out, I pulled out a small tracker and slipped it onto the side of his shoe. It was brown and the light was placed underneath so it would only look like a small spot of dirt.**

**He may end up throwing the pair away later, he may not, but I can't just grab one and leave the other out there. I have to at least try to keep both of them in reach.**

**Rushing out the door of the diner, I ran to my car and took off toward the docks. I had fifteen minutes to get there, park and change, then try to catch that stupid boat. I poured on the gas, racing down the streets. Only one dock is open after ten at night, and that's Napiers'. Glancing down at my watch as I cut through a backstreet, I saw that I only had five minutes to get there.**

**I arrived at the docks in time to see the boat just start taking off. Pulling off my overcoat, I pulled out my mask and t-batons and threw them to the ground as I pulled off my shirt and pants to reveal my Target uniform underneath. I had kept my boots on, hoping Slade wouldn't notice so I wouldn't have to take time changing shoes.**

**I slipped my mask on, grabbed my T-batons and slipped them into their proper holding places on my back before running off after the boat. It was chugging slowly past the docks, only a few short yards into the water. All I need to do is catch up and there's my ride.**

**Running out onto an empty dock, just as the boat began to move past it, I flipped off of it, just making it to the back of the boat. I stayed crouched low in the shadow as a light turned on in one of the cabins. The door opened and two large goons walked out, machine guns in ****hand. They were the goons that had pulled me out of Napier's car. Must be his personal bodyguards, which means Napier must be in that cabin.**

**I leapt out and tackled one of the unsuspecting guards. He dropped his gun on the way down, while I quickly flipped back onto my feet, his shoulders in my hands, and threw him over the side of the boat, just as the other guard started to fire at me.**

**Victor and Lucius are probably my two favorite people in the world right now. When they said the Kevlar pads would give me extra protection over my chest, back, and shoulders, they weren't kidding. Even this Kevlar mask is working wonders, but I know if this guy keeps firing at the same spot for too long, it won't be as effective anymore. I grabbed the T-batons from my back and flipped backwards and over the guards head, just as a larger group came out to join the fray.**

**I used one of my batons to quickly knock out the second guard before moving on to the next one that came my way. My motions were fluid and my objective was clear. Work my way through the group and toward Napier. Once all of his minions are defeated, he'll probably be cake. Why would someone with so much power learn how to defend himself when he can just hire people to do it for him? The boat had ****stopped for some reason in the middle of the fight, meaning the captain was probably fighting me as well.**

**Just as I knocked out the last hit man and moved to the door, a woman appeared in the doorway. I stopped, and tried to see her face, when she suddenly jumped up and kicked me, sending me sprawling to the ground. As I looked up, I noticed her blonde hair and blue eyes. She was Napier's driver!**

"**Boys aren't the only ones who know how to fight, buddy!" she told me, moving into her fighting stance. She raised one leg high before slamming it down, while I rolled away. "You little…! You made me break my heel!"**

**I smirked underneath my mask. "Trust me, I know a woman who can fight just as well as I can, maybe even better sometimes, but she doesn't worry about breaking her heel."**

**The driver just swung her arms at me wildly in anger. Just what I wanted. Grabbing her fists I pulled her close and gave her a strong head butt, knocking her unconscious and let her drop to the floor.**

**Suddenly there was a shot from behind me and I felt a bullet hit my pad before it dropped to the floor.**

"**Didn't your mother ever teach you it's not nice to head butt a woman?" Jack Napier teased as I turned and stared at him.**

"**Didn't your mother ever teach you to never use a woman as a shield?" I shot back, smirking underneath my mask.**

**He just grinned and laughed. He better enjoy it while he can, because I'm going to be the one laughing in the end. Walking straight up to me, he set the barrel of his gun between my eyes.**

"**You know kid, I like your style," he told me, still grinning. "What's your name? Bull's-eye Boy? The Avenger? Oh wait, I know! The Moron!"**

"**The Target," I told him and he began laughing again.**

"**Target, huh? Well, if that isn't the dumbest name I've ever heard," he muttered as he lowered his gun to the target on my chest. "So, what're you here for kid? Need a job or something and wanted to prove you can handle it."**

"**You're really cocky, Jack, thinking I'm here to work for you," I told him as I grabbed his throat so fast, he dropped his gun in surprise. "I'm here to take you down."**

"**Oh really, and how do you plan on doing that?" he wheezed out.**

"**I know what you've got below deck, and I know you've probably gotten so cocky, you left your fingerprints on the evidence. Right now, a few good cops are on their way to pick you up. You'll be a little too unconscious to know who, exactly, but the next place you find yourself will be behind the bars of Blackgate."**

"**Now, wait a minute, Target," he held up his hands as I reeled my fist back, "maybe we can work out some type of deal. Ten thou to let me go, scot-free."**

"**Sorry, Jack, but you can't buy me," I smirked. "And, you don't have any cards on me either. Your slip up is no one's fault but your own. Deal with it."**

**With that, I slammed my fist directly into his face, dislocating his jaw and sending him to the ground. He tried to stand back up, but I set my foot on his back and grabbed him by his hair, then slammed his face into the ground to finish him off. Finally, I wrapped a pair of handcuffs tightly around his wrists before taking off back to the docks and into a dock house.**

**I pulled off my mask and called Commissioner Gordon at the precinct as Dick Grayson.**

"**Great job, Dick, but you better get to the hospital fast," he told me as I heard the scratch of his chair as he probably got up to get his coat. "Your sister-in-law has been trying to reach you. Kory went into labor a half hour ago."**

**I immediately hung up the phone and ran back to my car. Just as I was about to start it up I glanced down at my hands to see the dark black gloves still covering them. "Shit." I pulled off the gloves, shoulder pads, and t-batons and hid them in the back of my car before quickly throwing my button-up and slacks on over the rest of my uniform. After ten minutes of struggling I finally took off for the hospital.**

**Unfortunately, half way to Gotham General, my car ran out of gas. I discreetly pulled my uniform into an old gym bag that I had kept in the back seat and had to run to the rest of the way.**

**This is what I get for knocking out Gotham's biggest crime boss! I'm probably going to miss the birth of my third child!**

**No, I can't. I promised that I would be there, so I'm going to be there.**

**With more determination now, I ran down the streets. Cars and people passed by like blurs, my focus only on my destination. I rushed through the doors and asked the receptionist about Kory. She pointed ****toward the elevator and told me Kory and Kam were on the third floor, room T-Twenty.**

**While I allowed the elevator to take me up, I tucked in my shirt and ran a hand through my sweaty locks to try and comb it out. I knew my lip was probably swollen from a few punches and my nose had been bleeding for a bit, but all that really mattered was that I was there and alive.**

**When the doors opened, I looked up and down the hall until I noticed someone waving at me. It was Kam. I rushed up to her as she stood and smiled at me.**

"**Wow, don't you look great!" she announced sarcastically. "Definitely seems like you're ready to be a father."**

"**Did she have the baby yet?" I asked, reaching for the door handle just as it turned and a nurse stepped out.**

"**Oh, Mr. Grayson I presume," the old woman said as she moved aside, a smile on her face. "Congratulations, sir. You're the proud father of a healthy little boy."**

**I looked in the room to see Kory already hold the baby with tired but still amazed eyes. When she heard the nurse, she looked up at me ****and gave me the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. I walked in slowly as the nurse walked out, closing the door behind her.**

"**Have you named him, yet?" I asked, taking a seat beside her and reaching out to the blue-eyed, red-haired baby staring at me through slit eyes. He grabbed one of my fingers and pulled it into his mouth innocently, causing me to chuckle. I pulled it out and started waving it before his eyes, watching as he followed it slowly.**

"**No, do you have a name in mind?" she asked, gently handing him off to me.**

**I stared down at him smiling softly. "Let's name him after Roy," I finally said, thinking of my friend and how he sacrificed himself for me. He didn't have to go, and I'm sure that if he didn't, I probably would have been the one lying dead. If he hadn't tripped the alarm, Jade would have probably been the first to come after me. She'd poisoned me before, a slow painful one, which is why I had been able to get it out of my system, but Roy hadn't been that lucky. He took the shot and took the tougher of the quartet on his own. Tim, Jason, and I are still here because of him.**

"**I like it," my emerald-eyed angel whispered beside me. As I looked at her and Roy, and thought of Ryan, Mari, Bruce, Selina, and ****the rest of my family, I finally realized I had my little miracle. It was my family and friends.**

**They were always there for me in some way, shape, or form and they've always loved and cared for me, so much so that they'd risk their lives for me. **

**I will always be thankful for that.**

**The End**

A/N: Well, that's it. It's finally over. Sorry it took so long for me to get this last chapter out, but I hope that it was worth it.

I would like to thank all of my reviewers, **Spoken From The Heart x3, SithKnight-Galen, BerryDrops, RoseXxxXThorn, Green Gallant, Billie-Joe-is-hotter-than-you, Sweet.Love.xO, jumpstarter, Dash-Rendar, SaoirseWaveglow, Royal Blue, and My-name-is-foxglove** for all of their wonderful reviews, and all of my readers for reading the story. If I've forgotten anyone, please let me know.

Please review and let me know what you thought of the story.


End file.
